The Untold Stories Of The Winchester Brothers
by LoveIsAllYouNeed96
Summary: A collection of stories requested by users. Please feel free to request! :)
1. On Thin Ice

_**Author's Note: **__I am open for Supernatural fan fic requests! Hooray! To request, all you need to do is copy and paste this form into a PM then fill it out._

**Do you wish to remain anon?:**

**Brief description of what you would like to see happen in the short story:**

**What ages are Sam and Dean in the short story?:**

Your requests **must**be in line with these two rules, otherwise I will simply delete your message.

_First. __**I don't write slash of any kind**__._

_Second.__** I only write stories T and below. Do not give me an M-rated prompt**__._

* * *

"Dean..." Sam called, as the two brothers walked out of the woods and down a long winding path on their way back to town.

Dean was walking a few paces ahead of Sam with an expression that showed just how bored he was of Sam's constant questioning about Dad, Christmas, Santa Claus, etc, etc...With the green duffle bag slung over one shoulder and a shot gun in his hand, Dean ignored Sam's call and instead kept on walking.

"Dean..." Sam called again.

Trying not to get angry, Dean turned to Sam, standing over him. "What?"

Sam backed away slightly, with eyes that showed a hint of fear. "Nothing...it doesn't matter." He stuttered before fiddling with his glove.

Dean sighed before turning around and walking on. Dad hadn't been in contact for days now, and Dean had no idea as to where in the country he may be. What he did know, was that it was unlikely Dad was going to be back for Christmas. This upset Dean, as he knew that once again he would have to be the one to explain to Sam why Santa Claus had forgot him, and why Dad wasn't going to be home for Christmas. If you could call it a home, the brother's averaged around 30-40 different motels a year due to their father's 'job'. John would pay for a motel room for a few weeks, before dumping the boys and hitting the road. This meant that Dean was left in charge of his little brother with the same instructions of 'Look after Sammy'. Recently though, Sam had began to question their father's 'job' more frequently. New questions were beginning to emerge like 'Why do we move around so much?', 'Why don't we have a mom?', 'Where'd Dad go?', 'Why doesn't Dad take us with him?', and the most heart-wrenching of all, 'Dean, does Dad even love me?'. Dean couldn't take it any longer. He was sick of the responsibility, sick of having to clear up his father's messes, and sick of having to lie to Sammy. Turning back to his little brother, Sam was dragging his feet through the snow with his head hung and his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans. His brown hair was hidden beneath a grey woolie hat, so only the ends could be seen.

Sam shivered.

Taking off his scarf from around his neck, Dean wrapped it gently around his little brother's neck.

"Thanks, Dean." Sam smiled before looking up at his older brother. "Dean?" He asked softly, not knowing how his brother was going to react. "Is Dad going to be back for Christmas?"

Dean sighed, but made sure that Sam couldn't see him. He then turned back to his brother. "Of course he will be." Dean lied, faking a smile. Every sense inside him screamed in anger and guilt. He hated lying to Sammy, the kid deserved more. He deserved a father, a real father that would accept his responsibilities and act like a father, he deserved a mother who would love him and take care of him, he deserved stability, a house instead of endless motel rooms, and an education where he could stay in the same school without having to more around and always be the new kid.

Sam lowered his head once again, as if he could sense that Dean was lying.

"Hey." Dean put his hand on his little brother's shoulder. "He'll be there, okay?"

Sam sighed before walking off.

"Sam, wait!" Dean called after him.

Sam continued to walk, ignoring Dean.

"I know you can hear me, Sam. Don't you ignore me!" He stated sternly. "Sam!"

Sam turned to face Dean in an instant. "You're not Dad!" He screamed. "You can't tell me what to do, Dean!"

Something flipped inside of Dean. "No, but I'm the oldest! Dad left me in charge, not you!" He shouted back. "Why can't you just do as I say, Sam?! It would make my life a hell of a lot easier if I didn't have to worry about you running off every five seconds!"

Sam's eyes were filled with tears as he struggled to hold them back.

"Grow up, Sam!"

Wiping his tears away with the back of his glove, Sam looked up at Dean. "I- I hate you!" Sam screamed before running off.

"Damn it..." Dean cursed silently, as he instantly regretted his choice of words. Looking around, the snow was becoming heavier. "Oh crap!" His eyes widened as the situation suddenly sunk in. Sam was nowhere to be seen, and visability was low. "Sam!" He screamed.

* * *

Dean was running now. As he desperately looked around in search of his little brother, he knew it would be difficult to spot him due to the blizzard that was engulfing the area. "Sam!" He screamed once again. The snow was building up on his coat making him almost blend in with his surroundings. "Sam!" Overcome with guilt, Dean knew that this was his fault. If he hadn't of lost his temper with Sam, then none of this would've happened and his little brother wouldn't be missing. Dad! How would he explain this to Dad? Dean shuddered at the thought of how he react upon hearing the news that Sammy was gone. Shaking his head, he told himself that he needed to be positive. He_ was_ going to find Sam.

* * *

After searching for what seemed like forever, Dean threw the duffle bug down on the ground, dropping his gun on top of it. "God 'dammit!" He cursed before taking his phone out of his pocket. Luckily, it had signal. As the phone rang, Dean begged that he would pick up.

"Dean?" The voice answered.

"Oh thank god!" Dean sighed thankfully. "Bobby!" He began in a tone that reflected his fear.

"Dean, what's wrong? What's happened?" The older hunter worried.

"It's Sam, we had an argument and he ran off, then it started snowing and now it's a blizzard and I can't find him and it's all my fault. Dad's gonna' kill me!" Dean explained quickly.

"Just calm down..." Bobby stated softly. "Now where are you?"

"By Utah Lake, not far from the mountains." Dean answered.

"What were you too doing walking around in weather like this in the first place. I thought your Daddy never let you leave the motel." Bobby questioned.

Dean was silent for a few seconds before finally answering. "We'd been cooped up in there for a week and a half straight. Sam was bored, and when it started snowing, he wouldn't shut up about it until I agreed to take him out. So I took one of the guns and said we could go hunting. I obviously wasn't going to let him shoot any animals, I was only going to use tin cans..."

"It's okay, Dean, I believe you." Bobby stated. "Now you keep looking for Sam, I'll be with you as fast as I can."

"Thanks, Bobby." Dean said gratefully.

"Look after yourself kid." Bobby ended the call.

* * *

An hour had passed since Dean had rang Bobby, and he was still no closer to finding Sam. Hoping that the older hunter was close to their location, Dean was thankful that Bobby was on hand to help them out. "Sam!" Dean shouted off into the utter whiteness. He must've shouted that a hundred times already.

But this time. "D'n!" A childlike voice replied.

Dean's eyes widened. "Sammy!" Sprinting in the direction of the voice, Dean suddenly gasped as he caught sight of his little brother stood out on Utah Lake. The ice around his feet was thin and was beginning to crack.

"D'n, I'm scared..." Sam whimpered, looking over at his big brother.

"It's okay, Sammy!" Dean tried to reassured him. "Everything's gonna' be okay." Trying to find a safe way to reach his brother, Dean sighed. He knew the ice would never support his weight. Sam was going to have to walk to him, carefully. Dropping the duffle bag and the gun down in the snow, Dean walked as close as possible to the edge of the lake. "Sammy..."

Sam was looking at the ice with a petrified expression.

"Sammy!" Dean said again, softly.

This time, Sam looked at Dean.

"You're gonna' have to walk back across it." Dean explained.

Sam's eyes widened as he shook his head. "It's too far, Dean!"

"Sammy, you have to trust me." Dean stated softly. "The ice is too thin to support both our weights, so you have to walk across it."

Sam took a series of deep breaths, before slowly beginning to walk.

Dean winced at the sound of the ice cracking beneath his brother's feet. 'Come on Sammy' he spurred on inside his head. With his gaze firmly fixed on his little brother, Dean sensed that Sammy was crumbling mentally and physically. Not only was he violently shaking due to the freezing temperature and heavy snowfall, Sam was also breathing heavily in fear as he was slowly shuffling across the ice. "That's it, Sammy...Not much further."

Suddenly, the ice cracked loudly as it broke away under Sam's feet.

Dean's eyes widened as the world seemed to go into slow motion.

Sam gasped as he plunged into the icy waters of the lake.

"Sammy!" Dean screamed before running onto the lake, without a care for his own safety. "Sammy!" Sliding to his knees by the hole in the ice, he looked down into the water in search of his little brother. "Sammy!" Breathing heavily in fear, Dean threw off his coat before diving into the icy lake. The freezing water stabbed at his skin as he dived deeper and deeper in search of Sam. As a form finally came into view, Dean quickly swam over to Sam and wrapped his arm around his brother's back before pulling him behind him as he made his way back up to the surface. Reaching the hole in the ice, Dean noticed a figure knelt down at the edge. Bobby! With all his remaining strength, Dean pushed Sam up through the water and into Bobby's arms. Too weak to paddle up into the fresh air, Dean soon felt someone grip his wrist before he too was pulled out of the lake. As his mouth was clear of the water, he gasped as air began to refill his lungs. Spitting out the water in his mouth, he shivered before looking over at Bobby.

"What were you thinkin' kid?" The older hunter asked. "You could'be gotten yourself killed!"

"I wasn't gonna' let him drown, Bobby..." Dean replied softly before rushing over to his brother.

Sam wasn't breathing.

"No, no, no..." Dean panicked. "Sam...Sammy!" He shook his little brother gently. "Come on, Sammy!"

Bobby, who also knelt beside the youngest Winchester showed an equal amount of concern for the kid. "Breathe, Sam, breathe..."

Suddenly, Sam bolted upright, coughing and spluttering up water, still shaking violently.

"Sammy!" Dean threw himself at his little brother, embracing him in a hug.

"D'n..." Sam moaned. "I'm really cold."

Dean took off Sam's drenched coat before grabbing his own dry one and wrapping it around his little brother.

"We need to get you boys back to the motel before you catch hypothermia." Bobby stated.

Dean nodded.

"D'n..." Sam spoke softly.

He turned to his little brother.

"I didn't mean what I said, honestly, I didn't!" Sam stated sadly.

"It's okay, Sam. I know you didn't." Dean smiled. "I'm sorry too."


	2. Let's Go, Thundercats!

Requested by **peace n paris**

Sam is **10** and Dean is **14**

_When John, Bobby and Dean leave to get more supplies, Sam decides to stay at Bobby's. But when he begins to hear strange noises coming from the basement, Sam soon realises that someone has broken in._

* * *

"Don't be a pain in the ass, Sammy, it doesn't suit you!" Dean stated as he grabbed his coat and began to put it on.

"Why can't I just stay here?" Sam moaned.

"Cause-" Dean sighed.

"Dean! Sam!" John called from downstairs.

Dean lightly hit Sam on the back of the head before ushering his younger brother out of the room.

Bobby, who was stood at the foot of the stairs, turned to the boys as they descended the old wooden staircase. "Come on..." He smirked. "You too have already slept away half the morning."

"Sam doesn't want to come, but I've told him that he has to." Stated Dean.

"Aww..." Winged Sam. "But it's always really boring when we go to the shops because I always have to stay in the Impala cause' you never let me come in with you..."

John walked over to Dean and Sam. "You can't stay here by yourself, Sam." He stated.

"Why not?" Sam crossed his arms.

"You're only 10."

"If the kid did want to stay here, I could lock the place up good." Bobby whispered to John so that Sam couldn't hear what he was saying.

John thought for a moment. "Fine..." He sighed. "But only if you follow instructions."

Sam nodded with an ecstatically happy expression.

"Answer the door to no one." John stated. "When we get back, even if you know it is us, don't open the door, ask for a code word."

"A code word?" Sam grinned. "Like in a James Bond movie?"

John nodded. "So what do you want the codeword to be?" He asked.

"Emm..." Sam thought long and hard for a few seconds, before looking back up at his father. "Thundercats!" Sam beamed.

John smirked and nodded. "So when we get back, I'll knock and you will..."

"Ask for the code word." Answered Sam.

"Good boy." John smiled before ruffling Sammy's thick brown curls. "We won't be long." He turned before waking out the door.

Dean turned to his brother. "Don't do anything stupid, Sammy." He smiled before following his father out of the door.

Before he left too, Bobby locked up the house and made sure that all of the guns, weapons, lore and monster profiles were out of Sammy's reach. The last thing he needed was Sam finding out about all that crap. John would never forgive him, and he was sure Dean would have something to say about it too.

* * *

Sitting on the old couch in Bobby's front room, Sam flicked on the TV using the small black remote. A commercial was on for Lucky Charms cereal. Sam smiled before a feeling of hunger came over him. Jumping down from the couch and walked into the kitchen. Opening the fridge door, he searched through its contents before noticing a small juice carton tucked away behind a case of beers. Taking it out, Sam ripped the plastic straw from the back of the carton before stabbing through the metallic foil at the top of the packaging.

'Crash!'

Sam turned in an instant towards the noise as the sound echoed through the silent house. A quiet murmuring could be heard causing Sam's eyes to widen. There were people in the basement!

* * *

Gasping, Sam dropped the carton of juice on the floor causing it to spill out in a colourful pool as it made contact abruptly with the tiled floor. Sprinting across the living room, Sam ascended the staircase up to the landing before running down to corridor to the guest room that he and Dean were currently occupying. Shaking in fear, Sam dropped to his knees before shuffling under his bed. Desperately trying to silence his breathing, Sam began to hear the sound of heavy boots stomping up the stairs. Due to the age of the splintered wooden steps, even when only the lightest pressure was applied to them, they would creak loudly.

"This house doesn't have anything good!" One of the men complained.

"Shut up and get looking around up here!" The tall, skinny man stated abruptly.

Trying to stay as silent as possible, Sam's eyes widened in fear as the tallest man made his way into the guest room. Clamping his hand over his mouth to try and hide his heavy breathing, Sam prayed that the man wouldn't inspect under the bed for items to steal.

There was a knock at the door.

Sam gasped.

Then a second, closely followed by. "Sammy!"

"Shit!" The tallest man cursed.

As his partner ran into the room, he tripped over the broken floorboard and fell flat on his stomach.

Sam gasped loudly as the man immediately spotted him.

"Hey, there's a kid down here!" The fatter of the two men stated.

The tall man knelt down beside the bed and grabbed Sam by the collar before dragging him out from under the bed. He turned to his partner. "We need to get out of here, and the kid's our only chance of gettin' outta' here without handcuffs on our wrists." Looking down at Sam, he scorned. "If you say one word, I will use this!" The man held up his knife so that Sam could see it. "You understand?!" He shook Sam harshly.

Sam nodded tearfully.

"Good!" With his hand tightly gripped around Sam's thin arm, the tall man dragged him down the stairs of the house before undoing the lock on the door. With his knife in position, his partner swung open the door.

The three hunters' eyes widened as they caught sight of the two men dressed in black and armed with knives.

"Sam!" Dean screamed as he noticed his petrified brother standing at the mercy of the two burglars. "I swear to God if you've hurt him, I'll rip your lungs out!" He shouted angrily before lunging for the tall man holding Sammy.

Bobby grabbed Dean and held him back.

John stepped forward. "Please, I'll let you go, just please, don't hurt my son!" He begged.

The two men exchanged looks with each other for a few seconds, before throwing Sammy at Dean and sprinting off through the living room.

Knowing know that Sam was safely away from the two men, he went in pursuit after them and was soon on their tails. Grabbing his gun from his pocket, John fired a round of shots at the two men striking the fattest of the two in the shoulder and back. His moans could be heard as he collapsed to the floor, dead. Searching down his partner, John raced down the wooden steps to the basement and soon found the second man. John raised his gun.

"Woah, woah, woah!" The tall man raised his arms up in surrender. "I'm sorry..." He begged. "I never planned to hurt him...You gotta' believe me!"

"Sure..." John pulled the trigger.

* * *

Dean was knelt down on the floor was Sammy in his arms. With his hands clamped over his brothers ears to try and silence the sound of the gun firing, Dean looked down at Sam with a reassuring smile. "Everything's gonna' be alright, Sammy..." He stated softly. "I promise."

Sam buried himself against his brother's chest and nodded. "D'n..." He began softly.

Dean looked down at his brother.

"Can I come with you, Dad and Uncle Bobby next time?" He asked.

Dean smirked. "Sure thing, Sammy."

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Hope you enjoyed the story, and keep your requests coming in. You can find the form in the first chapter and on my profile._


	3. Plucky Pennywhistle's Magical Menagerie

Requested by **CapitalC12**

Sam is **12** and Dean is **16**.

_When Dean leaves Sam at Plucky Pennywhistle's Magical Menagerie so that he can go on a date, things soon take a turn for the worst when Sam gets scared by a clown and runs away. Desperate to get back to the motel, Sam takes a short cut through the woods._

_'You must never go in the woods, Sammy, stay clear of the woods!'_

* * *

"It'll be fun..." Stated Dean, behind the wheel of the Impala as he cruised along the highway.

Sam, who was sat shotgun with a sour expression on his face and his arms crossed, didn't say a word in response. He didn't want to go to some playhouse crawling with demanding children and annoying staff.

Dean glance at his brother before returning his attention back to the road. "Hey, cheer up." He smiled softly. "I thought you would rather go to this place instead of being cooped up in the motel."

Sam sighed and turned to look out of the window.

* * *

Pulling up outside Plucky Pennywhistle's Magical Menagerie, the first thing Sam noticed was the gigantic clown face painted in bright, preschool colours on the side of the sky blue building. Reluctantly opening the door of the Impala, Sam climbed out before turning to his brother as he walked round the side of the car. "Have you heard from Dad?" He asked.

"He said he wouldn't be back till next week at the earliest." Dean stated. "Which means, another week stuck in this crap town!"

"So what, you get to go off with some girl while I'm left at this stupid clown factory?!" Sam scowled.

"Just give the place a chance, Sammy. You never know, you might actually enjoy it." Dean walked off up the red steps before entering the building.

* * *

Inside, the place was huge. With a soft play area spanning the whole length of the building, a wide selection of funfair games scattered around the entrance and a few rows of picnic tables set up by the ball pool, Dean didn't think that Plucky's was too bad.

Sam felt differently. Walking passed a mechanical clown, it's jaw moved up and down before a recorded message began to play. "Welcome to Plucky Pennywhistle's!" Sam glanced around at the joint, the first thing he noticed was a child stomping up and down on one of the red picnic tables demanding ice cream and screaming that he wanted it 'now' over and over again. The portly child was beginning to turn red in the face due to how worked up he was getting. Sam scoffed. That spoilt brat knew nothing.

Dean walked up to the counter. A brown haired girl with a smile so big that it was almost creepy, was dressed in a rainbow shirt with a name badge pinned to it that read 'Samantha'.

"Welcome to Plucky's, where all your dreams are good." She greeted. "How can I help you today!"

"Hi, I'm just here to drop my brother off for a few hours." Dean smiled back.

"Okay, if you could fill out this contact form..." She handed over a small white sheet before pressing a button on the till. A ticket printed out. "That'll be $7.95."

Handing over the money, Dean hastily filled out the form before ripping off the ticket and looking down at Sam. "Look man, just go and play. Trust me, you'll enjoy yourself, and the time will fly by." He smiled.

Sam sighed before reluctantly walking through the gate.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours." Dean shouted after him.

"Fine..." Making his way passed the picnic table, Sam noticed a large cardboard cut out of a clown with his arm extended outwards. The speech bubble read 'You must be THIS TALL to play here!'. Rolling his eyes, Sam slumped down on one of the misshapen bean bags. He missed Dean already.

* * *

A tall man dressed as a clown walked over to him with a big red smile painted over the pale white of his makeup.

"Hey, hey..." Leaning closely over Sam, be grinned before squeezing his big red nose causing a horn sound. Laughing ecstatically, the clown then grabbed hold of Sam's wrist before pulling him up from the bean bag. "Why don't we play a game?" He asked menacingly.

Sam furrowed an eyebrow.

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with...D." The clown stated before licking his lips.

Pretty sure that they weren't thinking of the same word for D, Sam gasped as he tried to fight free of the clown's grip. "No!" He shouted. "Get off me!"

A member of staff walked over. "What's going on?" He asked.

"This little boy has been very naughty! I caught him stealing tickets off another Plucky Pal." The clown lied. "I think he needs a time out in the room for bad children."

The member of staff nodded.

Squirming in the clown's hold, Sam tried to figure out what the clown might actually be. A skinwalker? A demon? No, it couldn't be a demon, the place reeked of puke not sulfur.

Dragging him into one of the dimly lit side rooms, the clown held Sam against the wall. "Dean can't help you now!" He laughed evily.

Struggling for breath, Sam desperately tried to force away the clowns hands from around his neck to allow air to refill his lungs.

"I am going to kill you, your brother, your father, and everyone you have ever cared about!" The clown screamed. "And there's nothing you can do to stop me!" He grinned evily.

"No!" Sam scream came out as more of a wheeze. "No!"

"Kid!" A voice shouted.

Sam felt himself being shook awake. "No!" He continued to scream.

"Kid!"

"No!" Sam bolted upright. Standing over him, was a clown with a small blue bowler hat perched on the top of his bright green wig. Gasping, Sam backed away from the clown and scampered across the floor. "Get away from me!" He screamed, sprinted passed the funfair games.

"Hey kid!" The clown was now chasing him. "Come back!"

Gasping in fear, the clowns were everywhere. Paintings and photographs hung on the walls, dolls and Plucky merchandise sat on the shelves behind the prize counter, large mechanical clowns laughed hysterically everytime someone walked by...There was no escaping them. Running over to the door, Sam attempted to pull down the bar for the door release, but it wouldn't budge. Turning to see the clown in pursuit of him, it was getting closer. Pulling the metal bar down as far as he possibly could, the door finally clicked open. Sam wasted no time in rushing out of the door and sprinted off across the car park. He had to get back to the motel room. Knowing a short cut, he quickly crossed the road before entering the woods.

* * *

Dean's phone began to ring. The girl he was in the middle of kissing, moaned as he stopped and reached across to answer it. "Hello?"

"Is this Dean McCartney?" The voice asked.

Dean furrowed an eyebrow. "Yeah, that's me."

"Hi, I'm Samantha from Plucky Pennywhistle's Magical Menagerie. I'm just ringing to tell you that your brother ran out of the building a couple of minutes ago. Our staff are currently out looking for him, but so far, we've had no luck." She explained.

'Dammit, Sam!' Dean cursed in his head. "Thanks for calling, I'll come look for him, thanks for your help."

"You're welcome, Sir." The woman stated. "Is there anything else I can help you with today?"

"Yeah there is one thing, do you know which direction he went in?" Dean asked.

"We're not quite sure, but I think one of the guys saw him running towards the woods." She answered.

Dean's eyes widened. "Oh crap!" Hanging up, he stood up off the couch before heading for the door.

The girl he was previously kissing, turned to him with an angry expression. "You can't just leave now..." She stated. "Where are you going?"

Dean ignored her and left the house.

* * *

'You must never go in the woods, Sammy, stay clear of the woods!' His brother's words echoed in Sam's mind as he ran down the dirt path. Stopping to get his breath back, Sam panted and coughed. The woods were silent. The only sound was the song of the hummingbird which was perched on a branch of the cedar tree. Hearing the crinkling of leaves underfoot, Sam turned in an instant to see a clown walking through the trees and into the clearing. It was a different clown to the one that had awoken him from his terrifying nightmare earlier. His hair was a light shade of blue while he wore a red, yellow and green checkered shirt with a red overcoat and a squirty flower.

"Haha!" It laughed, walking over to Sam and lifting him up by the throat.

"Let him go you sonofabitch!" Sam heard a voice shout before a gun was cocked in the distance.

A number of shots were fired, before Sam found himself back on the ground once again.

Dean stabbed it in the heart with a silver knife before turning to Sam. "Sammy!" Dean rushed over to his shaking little brother and knelt down beside him. Pulling him into a hug, he looked over at the monster before back at Sam. "Are you alright?"

"Did you kill the clown?" He asked in a shaky tone.

Dean furrowed an eyebrow. "Clown? What clown?"

"The clown that attacked me..." Sam stated.

"Sam, that was a Wraith." Dean thought for a moment. "The bastard must have altered your perception of it so that instead of it's true form, you would see a clown." He looked down at his brother. "See, this is what happens when you don't listen to my instructions."

"Sorry, Dean..." Sam rested his head against his brother's chest.

"It's okay, Sammy..." Dean smiled. Noticing the fear in his brother's eyes, Dean knew that this newly developed fear was probably going to haunt Sam for the rest of his life. Feeling guilty as hell, Dean looked down at his little brother. "...I'll never leave you again."


	4. California Dreamin'

Requested by **Leahelisabeth**

**Author's Note:** This is my first fix-it fic so bare with me, and I'm sorry if it's crap :)

Dean is **34** and Sam is **3**

Set in **Season** **8**, but I've changed a few things for the purpose of this story

_After what seemed like a successful hunt, Sam and Dean are driving back to the motel room unaware of the curse that he been inflicted upon them as a punishment for killing a demigod. But when a strange white light appears out of nowhere, the Impala swerves off the road before colliding with a tree._

* * *

"I don't understand what your problem is, did you see how we ganked that thing?" Dean smiled. "There are some things people are just born to do. I mean, we make a good team, we always have."

Sam was stuck in the middle of two very different lives. A part of him wanted to stay on the road with Dean and fight monsters, but another seeked safety and love, and he had that with Amelia.

"All I'm saying is dude, it would be a shame to loose you to some apple pie life..." There was a hint of sadness in Dean's tone.

"Dean..."

Suddenly, a white light appeared from the sky.

"What the hell?" Unable to see where he was driving, Dean put his arm above his eyes to try and block some of the light, but it was too powerful. Blinding by the strange light, the squeal of tyres could be heard before the Impala swerved off the road and collided head on with a tree.

* * *

Coughing, Dean winced in pain as he slowly sat up. "Sammy?' He called in a hoarse tone.

Not a sound.

Turning to his brother, Dean's eyes widened. "Sammy!" He screamed.

Sam's unconscious body was resting against the door as a trail of blood trickled from a gash on his forehead. His face looked battered to hell from where it had struck the dashboard, and Dean was pretty sure that his nose was broken too. "Sammy!" Shaking his brother desperationally, Dean checked his little brother's pulse and was relieved that it was there. He didn't care that it was weak, he'd take weak over dead any day.

The white light appeared once again.

Knowing he had to protect Sammy, Dean quickly grabbed his gun before getting out of the car. "If you want me..." Dean screamed before cocking his gun. "...come and get me!"

In a flash, the light engulfed Dean.

* * *

As he finally found himself able to open his eyes, Dean found himself still on the road they were driving down when they crashed. The Impala was still mangled around a tree, and smoke was rising from the bonnet. Dean walked over to the car. "We need to get you out of here, Sammy." Opening the door, his eyes widened.

Sam was gone!

"Sam!" Dean screamed. "Sammy?!"

"D'n!" Came a whimper from the backseat.

Furrowing an eyebrow, Dean looked over to see Sammy. He was dressed in a white t-shirt with an unbuttoned red plaid shirt on top. "What the hell?"

"D'n, I'm scared!" Sam's little eyes were wide in fear.

Dean was bewildered. Sam looked like he did when he was around 3 years old. But how could he? And where was the real Sam?

"D'n..." Sam whimpered once again.

Reaching forward, Dean lifted Sam out of the backseat of the Impala and into his arms.

Sam immediately wrapped his little ones around Dean's neck before burying his head against his big brother's shoulder.

Dean couldn't help but smile. Gently stroking his very little brother's soft brown hair, he knew he was going to need some help with this one. As Dean took his phone out of his pocket, he soon realised that Sam had fallen asleep. Being careful not to wake him, Dean dialled the number.

"Dean?" The voice answered.

"Hi Bobby..." Dean whispered.

* * *

"So this light, it just came outta' nowhere?" Asked Bobby as he sat behind his desk.

Sam was asleep on the couch, snoring lightly with an old blanket thrown over him to keep him warm.

"Pretty much." Answered Dean.

"Well, there isn't much lore on de-ageing, but if I was to take a wild guess here, I'd say it's some sort of curse. When you two killed that demigod, you must' e triggered it." Bobby explained.

"So how do you un-trigger it?" Asked Dean. "He can't be a 3 year old for ever, I need my brother back."

"Like I said, there isn't any lore on it, but I'm pretty sure the bones are a good place to start." Bobby stated.

"Great, let's go." Dean smiled.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Dean looked over at Sam. "We can't take him with us, if he gets killed in this form, it could kill him in his real form."

"Then you'll just have to stay here, Rufus and I will deal with it." Bobby smiled. "Take care kid." He walked off out the house.

* * *

Sam didn't wake up for another half an hour leaving Dean with nothing to do but idly sit around.

"D'n..."

Dean looked over in an instant before walking over to his little brother. Sitting down next to him on the couch, Sam crawled over and came to rest against his brother's arm with a soft smile.

"You hungry?" Asked Dean.

Sam nodded.

"Let's go see if Bobby actually keeps this place stocked." Carefully lifting up Sam, he walked through into the kitchen before sitting him down on the counter top. Searching through the cupboards and fridge, all Dean could find was a smidgen of orange juice and a 3 Musketeers bar. Handing the chocolate bar to his little brother, Dean then poured the contents of the juice bottle into a glass before also giving it to Sam.

"Thanks D'n." Sam smiled before unwrapping the chocolate bar and taking a smile bite.

"You're welcome Sammy." Dean smiled. "Do you wanna' watch TV?"

Sam nodded eagerly.

Taking his little brother back into the living room, Dean flicked on the TV before finding a channel with cartoons playing on it. As Sam sat engrossed, Dean grabbed Bobby's laptop so he could do a little research of his own.

* * *

"D'n!" Called Sam a little while later.

Dean walked into the room to find Sam crouched behind the couch. "What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"There are two scary looking men at the door!" Sam spoke in a panicked tone.

Dean's eyes widened. Scooping up Sam into his arms, Dean grabbed a gun off Bobby's desk before heading for the stairs.

"Little pigs, little pigs, let me come in!" One of the men chanted.

Sam wrapped his arms tightly around Dean in fear as be began to whimper.

Sensing his little brother's fear, Dean squeezed Sam's hand gently. It's okay, Sammy. They're not gonna' hurt you, not on my watch!"

"Promise?" Asked Sam softly.

Dean smiled. "Promise."

Suddenly, the wooden door was kicked down by the first of the two men. His eyes turned black as he grinned menacingly.

Sam gasped.

Dean knew the gun wasn't going to work, so he resorted to plan B. Run! Sprinting off through the house, he descended the stairs to the basement before grabbing the knife from the side table. "Close your eyes..." Dean whispered softly to his little brother.

Sam closed his eyes, but then quickly sneaked one eye open slightly to see what was happening.

With one arm around Sam, Dean swung around stabbing one of the demon's in the heart with the knife causing it to scream out in pain and black smoke to rise from its mouth. One down, one to go.

The second demon was stood grinning. As Dean turned to face him, the demon swatted his hand causing him to fly across the room.

Sam fell to the floor.

Held against the wall by the demon's hold, Dean looked over at his little brother. "Sammy! Sammy!" He screamed.

Rubbing his head, Sam turned to Dean with tears in his eyes.

"It's okay, Sammy." Dean reassured.

"Don't lie to the kid!" The demon laughed. "Neither of you are leaving this room alive!"

"Let him go!" Dean growled angrily. "You have me, he's just a kid!"

"Do I look like I care?" The demon cocked his head to the side. "I want both of your heads on a stick!" He shouted before walking over to Sam.

Gasping, Sam began to back away across the floor.

"If you hurt him I swear to god!" Dean shouted.

The demon clenched his hand into a fist.

"No!" Dean screamed.

Sam whimpered in fear, but didn't cry out in pain.

Dean furrowed an eyebrow before it all began to make sense. Laughing, he looked at the demon. "Sorry to break it to you, but your powers won't work." Dean stated. "He's got demon blood inside him."

"Doesn't matter, there are plenty of other ways to kill him." The demon shrugged.

"Sam the knife!" Shouted Dean.

Scrambling across the floor, Sam grabbed the knife before stabbing it into the demon's heart, just as he had seen his brother do moments earlier.

Dean smiled proudly, but couldn't help but feel saddened. The kid had just killed his first monster and he was only 3.

As black smoke left the demon's mouth, Dean dropped to the floor. Quickly rushing over to his little brother and scooped him up into his arms embracing him in a hug. "Sammy!"

Sam buried himself against Dean's chest and began to cry lightly.

"Hey..." Dean cood softly. "They're gone, there's nothing to worry about." He smiled before noticing that Sam had his eyes closed. "Sammy, the demon's are gone, it's alright you can open you eyes." Dean stroked his little brother's hair. "Sammy!"

Sam was silent for a few moments, before he began to open his eyes.

Dean gasped.

The light that he had witnessed earlier glowed in Sam's eyes.

"Sammy?" Dean shook him gently. "Sammy!"

The light exploded from Sam's eyes engulfing Dean.

* * *

Dean gasped as he bolted upright. "Woah, that was a weird dream." Dean turned to Sam. "Sammy?" Turning to his brother, Sam was exactly how he had left him, unconscious and resting against the door of the Impala. "Sammy!" Dean shook his little brother.

Sam began to groan. "Uhh!" Flickering his eyes open, they immediately fixed on Dean.

"Hey man..." Dean smiled, glad to see his brother awake.

"D'n, what the hell happened?" Sam asked in a hoarse tone.

"The demigod we killed happened. Turns out if you gank one, you get cursed." Dean explained. "The thing tried to kill us by driving the Impala off the road."

"Uhh!" Sam moaned as he tried to sit upright. "My head-"

Dean helped his brother sit back in his seat, before assessing his wounds. "We need to get you to a hospital, get that melon of your's checked out."

Sam nodded weakly.

Dean went to climb out of the Impala, but Sam gripped him tightly around the wrist. "Please don't leave me!" He stated softly.

Dean turned back to his brother and smiled. "I'm not gonna' leave you, Sammy."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	5. What's The Hold Up?

Dean is **34** and Sam is **30  
**

Set in **Season** **8**.

_The brothers are fighting once again. As punishment for nearly getting him killed, Dean sends Sam into the store to get him some pie. But when Sam doesn't return after ten minutes, Dean knows that something's wrong._

* * *

"Dude, how long does it take to reload?" Asked Dean angrily as he kept looking between his brother and the road. "That thing was going to rip my face of because you couldn't load a friggin' bullet!"

"I was trying." Sam retorted. "It's not my fault this stupid thing keeps jamming. I think I need a new gun, this one can't fire a damn thing without something falling off or the whole mechanism breaking."

Noticing a store coming up at the side of the road, Dean took the exit before parking up. He then turned to Sam.

"Let me guess, you want pie, but I have to get it?" Sam stated dryly.

"Let's just say it's to make up for nearly getting me mauled to death." Dean grinned sarcastically.

Sam scoffed before opening the door of the Impala and climbing out.

"And if you forget the pie, Sammy, then I swear to god I'm gonna kick your ass!" Dean shouted after his brother.

Shaking his head, Sam walked across the parking lot and entered the store. The man behind the counter was sat watching a TV screen positioned on the wall, and there were only around 2 or 3 people in the place altogether. Walking down the food aisle, Sam searched the shelves for a slice of pie.

"Hey, Sam..." Came a familiar voice from behind him.

Sam turned in an instant, but before he could identify who the voice belonged to, a punch landed across his face, and everything went black.

Sam was slumped on the floor of the store with his hands bound behind his back with rope. A small trail of blood trickled down the side of his face from his forehead. "Uhh!" Sam moaned quietly as he began to regain consciousness. Flickering his eyes open, it took a few seconds before his attacker came into focus. There stood Walt, one of the two hunters that had shot him and Dean. Sighing exasperatedly, Sam rested his head back against the metal shelf.

"I've been looking for you for a long time." Stated Walt. "When I found out that I hadn't finished the job, I spent the next few years searching you down." He smirked. "Did you really think you could just fall off the radar that easily, Sam? Just take a year off hunting, shack up with some girl?" He smirked. "It's inevitable, Sam. Once you become a hunter, you can never escape the life."

"Dude, I found that out years ago." Sam stated before looking up at Walt, he knew that he wouldn't be able to escape, so instead, he deployed one of Dean's tactics. Keep em' talking. "What I find sad though, is how much of your life you have devoted to tracking me down. Do I really bother you that much?" Sam smirked.

"Do you know how many people died because of what you did? You unleashed the apocalypse upon us all!" Walt shouted.

"I didn't mean to..." Sam began.

"You could make a list a mile long of excuses for what you did, Sam! But no amount of apologies will bring back the people who died because of you. And you know that!" Snarling angrily, Walt suddenly began to kick Sam over and over in the stomach. "Roy died because of you!" He screamed.

Contorting in pain, Sam fell to the floor. The wind was taken out of him everytime Walt's thick leather boot made impact with his stomach. Coughing and spluttering, Sam looked up at Walt. "Walt...Please..." He began weakly.

Walt stared at Sam angrily for a few seconds, before his expression became more desperational. Delivering one last kick, it hit Sam in the face.

Sam could feel the warmth of his own blood trickling down his chin from his mouth. Whimpering quietly, he wished that he hadn't come in the shop alone. Dean was sat out in the Impala completely oblivious to the events unfolding inside. Struggling to keep his eyes open, Sam wheezed for breath.

"What, nothing to say!" Shouted Walt.

Sam rested his head against the tile floor of the store as his world began to spin around him. Before long, the darkness consumed.

"Sam?" Shouted Dean as he began to look around the shop for his little brother. "Sammy?"

Walt cocked his gun.

As Dean came to the end of the aisle, he noticed Walt standing over an unconscious Sam. His eyes widened, before the feeling of worry was overshadowed by anger. "You sonofabitch!" Dean shouted before firing his gun, striking Walt in the chest.

Crumpling to his knees, the hunter gasped before dropping to the floor, dead.

"Sammy!" Dean panicked, running over to his brother and kneeling down beside him. "Sammy!" Gently shaking him, Dean placed his finger against Sam's neck to check his pulse. Dean was relieved to find it there, although it was weak. After untying his little brother's bindings, Dean lifted Sam's shirt up slightly, revealing a mass of black and purple bruises all across his chest from where the hunter must have repeatedly kicked him. He also noticed that Sam's lip was also burst and bleeding. "Sammy!"

Sam's eyelids slowly.

"Sammy!" Dean smiled, thankful that his brother had regained consciousness.

"D'n?" Replied Sam's weak, hoarse tone.

"I'm right here dude. We need to get you to a hospital." Dean stated.

Sam shook his head. "I'm fine, just a little bruised that's all." He looked up at his brother. "I've had worse." Sam cracked a smile.

Wrapping his arm gently around Sam's back, he slowly helped his brother to his feet before supporting him as they walked towards the exit of the shop.

"Oh, hang on!" Dean turned to one of the shelves. "Nearly forgot the pie!" He grinned.

Sam smirked. "Seriously?"

"I love me some pie!"


	6. Caught In The Headlights

Request by **judyann**

Dean is **13** and Sam is **9**

_After being left to look after Sammy once again, Dean is ready to explode. With Sam driving him up the wall, the two siblings soon start to bicker before Sam runs away. When Dean sprints after him, Sam runs out into the road..._

* * *

"Dean!" Called Sam.

"What?" Asked Dean, turning to his younger brother.

"When's Dad getting back?"

Dean shrugged. "Could be today, could be tomorrow, could be next week." He answered truthfully, not really of the date of his father's return himself.

"Ahh!" Sam moaned before walking over to the couch and flicking on the TV. Thundercats was on. This brought a smile to the youngest Winchester's face.

Dean rolled his eyes at the sight of the cartoon before turning back round at the table. The one thing that Dean hated more than babysitting Sammy, was Tundercats! Everything about it just made him want to scream.

'_Thunder, thunder. Thundercats, ho. Thundercats are on the move. Thundercats are loose. Feel the magic. Hear the roar. Thundercats are loose. Thunder, thunder. Thunder, Thundercats. Thunder, thunder. Thunder, Thundercats. Thunder, thunder. Thunder, Thundercats. Thunder, thunder. Thunder, Thundercats. Thundercats_.'

The theme song played.

Trying to read his magazine, Dean turned to his little brother once again. "Sam!" He shouted. "Turn it down!"

Quite taken aback by the sternness of his brother's tone, Sam grabbed the remote and quickly turned the TV down by a few bars.

Neither brother said a word for a few minutes.

Sam shuffled on the couch slightly causing the TV remote to fall down the side of the cushion. Reaching down to grab the remote, he instead pulled out a picture of their Mom and Dad standing out the house that Dean had explained to him was their old home.

"Dean?" Called Sam, eventually breaking the silence. "What was Mom like?"

Dean had had enough storming up from his chair, he walked over to his little brother. Just as he was about to say something, he noticed the photograph in Sam's hand. With wide eyes, he snatched the photo off his little brother. "Where did you get this?" He asked.

Sam shook his head. "I found it."

"This is Dad's!" He shouted. "You can't just steal Dad's stuff!"

As tears built up in Sam's eyes, he desperately tried to hold them back. "I didn't steal it, Dean!" Sam whimpered.

"Well it didn't just magical float over here, Sammy!" Dean stated.

"I, I didn't steal it..." Tears began to stream down Sam's cheeks as he climbed down from the couch and ran out of the motel room.

"Sam!" Dean's eyes widened before he sprinted after his brother. "Sam!" He called after him.

As his little brother came into view, Dean was only a couple of hundred metres away from him when to his horror, Sam ran out into the road. The world seemed to go into slow motion as he rushed for his little brother. "Sammy!" He screamed.

As Sam turned to look back at his older brother, a car struck him. The impact caused Sam to smash into the windscreen before rolling across the hood of the car and landing on the hard tarmac of the road.

Dean's eyes widened. "Sammy!" He screamed piercingly. Running over to his little brother, he dropped to his knees beside him. "Sammy! Sammy!" He called.

The woman who was driving the car quickly got out and walked over to Dean.

"Oh my God, I just didn't see him!" She stated.

"Call 911!" Dean screamed.

The woman nodded.

"Sammy!" Taking his younger brother's unconscious body in his arms, Dean checked Sam's pulse before gently shaking him. "Sammy!"

* * *

As Sam was wheeled down the corridor of the hospital, Dean followed along side with his hand tightly gripped around one of Sam's little ones. Looking at his brother, Dean couldn't help but feel guilty. This was all his fault! If he hadn't of shouted at him, then none of this would have happened and his little brother wouldn't be fighting for his life.

"Excuse me..." One of the nurses tapped Dean lightly on the shoulder.

Dean turned to the woman.

"We need to get in contact with your parent or guardian, but there isn't a number on Sam's file. Do you by any chance know your Mom or Dad's number?"

Dean knew that their father wouldn't answer his phone while on a hunt. "You can ring our Uncle, he lives not far from here." After writing down the number for the nurse, Dean caught up with his brother and entered his room.

The doctors and nurses were busy working on Sammy.

One of the nurses walked over. "Hey sweetie, I'm gonna need you to wait outside, just while we look after your brother. I'll come out with news in a few minutes, okay?" She smiled, and although Dean wanted to stay with his brother, he knew the doctors had to give their undivided attention to Sammy without having to worry and him.

When Bobby arrived a few minutes later, Dean's eyes widened in panic at the sight of who he had brought with him.

"Dad I..." Dean began.

"I don't want to hear it Dean!" Stated John as he simply walked past Dean and entered the room where he youngest son was being treated.

Burying his head in his hands, Dean knew he was in big trouble, and he deserved it.

Bobby sat down next to the young hunter.

"You can't blame yourself kid, these things happen..." He reassured.

"But if I hadn't of been so hard on him, then none of this would've happened." Dean looked at Bobby with a scared, tearful expression.

"We all make mistakes kid, but you can't change the past." He smiled.

John walked out of the room.

Dean stood up in an instant. "How's Sammy? Is he alright?" He asked quickly.

John nodded. "He's a little bruised and shaken up, but apart from that, he's fine." He walked over to his eldest son. "What the hell happened, Dean? Why was Sammy even out of the motel room in the first place to be hit by a car?!" John asked angrily.

"John!" Bobby looked at him as if to say 'calm down'.

"We'll talk about this further when we get back to the motel!" John stated.

"D'n?..." Called a weak voice.

"Sammy!" Dean's eyes widened before he sprinted off into his little brother's room. Upon entering, he noticed Sam propped up against a mismatch of white pillows with an IV in his wrist, and a heart monitor beeping beside his bed. His little brother's body was covered in bruises from where the car had hit him aswell as a large cut on his forehead that was being held together by steri strips. Walking over to Sam, Dean gently wrapped his arms around him being careful not to hurt his delicate frame. "I am so sorry." He apologised.

"It's okay, Dean!" Sam smiled.

Sitting down on one of the chairs beside Sam's bed, he took of his little brother's hand gently to comfort him. "Do you wanna watch some TV?" He asked.

Sam nodded.

Flicking through the channels, Dean soon found the perfect show.

'_Thunder, Thundercats...'_


	7. Let's Go Back To The Start Part 1

_When the brothers are involved in a car accident, Dean escapes unscathed and Sam has nothing more than a slight concussion. But when Sam regains consciousness, Dean soon discovers that there is something very wrong with Sammy._

* * *

The stars were out in the sky above the Impala, as Dean sped down the road.

"What time does the Jayhawks game start?" Asked Dean.

"Nine." Sam answered before looking down at his watch. "We're gonna miss the tip off at this rate." He sighed.

Dean put his foot down on the accelerator. "I've drove for two days to get here, there's no way we're missing this game!" Reaching a set of red lights, Dean knew that they couldn't stopping if they wanted to catch the match, so casting a split second decision, he decided not to stop for them. Thinking that the junction was empty, Dean pushed down on the gas.

Of all his reckless decisions that day, this was definitely the worse. As he reached the middle of the junction, Dean saw the perfect image of happiness. Sam's innocent face looking across at him. Then everything changed...

"Dean!" Sam screamed.

Turning instantly, Dean's eyes widened as he noticed a heavy load truck speeding towards the side of the Impala. It's horn blared as it's lights blinded the brothers. And then, there was only fracturing glass, metal, and blackness.

* * *

**-Dean's POV-**

"Uhh!" I groaned, flickering my eyes open. Finding myself hanging from what used to be the floor of the car but was now effectively the ceiling, the events of the crash came back to me. "Sammy?..." I called groggily. Slowly looking after at him, my eyes widened. "Sammy!"

* * *

**-Third Person POV-**

A siren wailed as the emergency services arrived on the scene of the accident. Getting out of his response car, the young paramedic ran over to the vehicle that was mangled and tossed upside down. He could immediately tell from the trail of glass and metal that car had rolled at least twice. Dropping to the pavement, the paramedic turned on his torch and shone it inside the vehicle. The beam of light illuminated two boys, upside down, unconscious and tangled in their seat belts. The oldest looking boy's arms were wrapped around the youngest looking in a bloody embrace. Hearing a groan, the paramedic soon realised that the oldest looking boy was in fact conscious.

"We got a traumatic arrest up front." The paramedic quickly radioed before leaning into the car through the smashed window. "Can you hear me, sir?"

"Help!" Dean shouted in a hoarse tone. "You gotta' help my brother."

"Hold on..." The paramedic responded before sliding out of the wreckage. Shoving a Hurst tool into the hinges of the door, with another jab of the thumb, the blades took two powerful bites.

Dean held his little brother tight in his arms. "It's okay, Sammy..." He reassured.

Pulling the door off, he threw it across the pavement before returning to the car. "I need two C-spine collars, and two short back-boards." The paramedic yelled before entering the wreckage once again through the now accessible rear of the car. Climbing across the backseat, he rushed over to the younger of the two boys. "Can you hear me?"

No response. No movement.

"Come on, Sammy..." Dean begged, as a groan escaped his lips. With drooping eyelids, "Sammy...". Dean took one last look at his brother before the darkness consumed him.

The youngest boy's face and neck was drenched with blood, while his eyes and lips were swollen. "We need to get him out of here!"

A group of paramedics joined him as the driver's door and the front side door were also ripped from their hinges. As a tall, grey haired man reached into the wreckage, he wrapped a neck brace around the younger boy's neck, strapped on a backboard, then cut the seat belt with a knife. Lowering the boy gently, he pulled him out onto the pavement.

"Pupils are blown." He stated, checking with his flashlight. Taking out his radio, he held down the button. "This is 786589, we have a male, early twenties showing signs of head trauma, status unconscious, and another male, late twenties, status lost consciousness after our arrival."

The two young victims were now out of the wreckage and lying side by side on back boards.

The paramedic who had been first on the case and his partner, lifted the youngest boy into the ambulance. Followed by the eldest. Another paramedic then joined him in the back of the ambulance before the doors were swung closed, his partner rushed into the driver's seat and sounded the siren before driving off.

* * *

**-Dean's POV-**

Feeling myself awakening once again, I flickered my eyes open to see the paramedic looking down at me with thankful eyes. Looking around, I searched for Sam.

"Hey, hey, hey..." He said, trying to get me to focus on him. "Take it easy..."

"Where's Sam?" I asked in a panicked tone.

"Everything's okay, but you gotta stay still." The paramedic reassured.

"Where's Sam?" I asked again.

"You gotta stay still, okay? We don't know the full extent of your injury yet."

Ignoring him, I turned to look across the ambulance. There lay Sam, still on the other bed. His eyes were closed as his giant frame looked battered and bruised. The plaid shirt he was wearing was torn to shreds due to the shattered glass. His hand dangled over the edge of the bed.

"Sammy?" It took me a few seconds before everything sunk in. "Sammy?" My tone was soft as I reached out my hand an took hold of his, much colder one. "Sammy?..Sam!" I screamed, desperately trying to reach him.

"You've got to rest!" Stated the paramedic as he held me down.

"Sam!" My throat roared in pain from the volume of my screams. Fighting the paramedics hold, I continued to reach for my little brother knowing that I couldn't leave him.

The paramedic grabbed a syringe filled with a clear liquid and removed the cap.

"No! No! No, please! Stop! No!" I cried. As he injected it into my arm, I looked up at him. "That's my brother!"

The machine that Sam was wired up to began to beep.

"Heart rate's dropped, he's going into cardiac arrest!" Stated the paramedic stood beside Sam's bed.

"No! Sammy!" Tears rolled down my cheeks.

The paramedic that was stood over me rushed over and grabbed the defibrillator paddles. "Charging...Clear!" Pressing them down against Sam's chest, the shock administered caused Sam's body to jerk.

"Come on, Sammy..." I begged. "Come on damn it!..."

"Let's go again, charging...Clear!" Repeating the previous process, the heart monitor began to beep in rhythm once again.

I sighed in relief, before whatever the paramedic injected me with began to take effect and I found myself falling into darkness once again.

**TBC**


	8. Let's Go Back To The Start Part 2

**-Bobby's POV-**

The last few hours had been painful. Nobody wants to get that call from the hospital explaining that the two closest things you have to family have been involved in a car accident. The boys had been on their way to a Jayhawks when the crash happened, so it couple me a couple of hours to reach the hospital. Rufus was left with the task of hauling the mangled Impala back to the house. God only hopes he doesn't mess up. When I had reached the hospital earlier, the nurse filled me in on how the boys were doing before asking me to sit in the waiting room. Apparently Dean had been conscious just look enough to tell the doctor my number. Since then though, an hour has passed, and the clock is now steadily ticking towards 1AM. Not a single nurse has passed by with news in that time, which I suppose could be a good sign. Suddenly, someone put their hand on my shoulder. Turning in an instant, there stood Dean dressed in his tattered clothes from the accident. Apart from a cut on his forehead that had been stitched up, he looked relatively unscathed.

"Hi Bobby." He smiled slightly.

Standing up from my seat, I smiled back before pulling him into a hug.

"You stupid idjits, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" I stated.

"I'm sorry." Dean apologised sorrowfully. I knew that something was wrong.

"Where's Sam?" I asked softly.

Dean looked down. "They've been doing tests on him for the last few hours. Apparently he's suffered a concussion, the doctors are checking out his grapefruit on a head scan..." It was obvious that Dean had been crying, and he seemed very close to tears now. "They won't let me see him..."

I smiled reassuringly at the young hunter. "Sam will be fine, he always is. The kid's stronger than titanium."

"I know...but I can't lose him, Bobby..." Dean stated, sadly. "I've already lost Dad, I can't lose him too..."

"Dean..." I began, but was cut off as a nurse entered the room.

"Your brother has been moved in the ward, you can see him now if you like." She smiled.

Dean nodded and quickly followed her.

* * *

** -Dean's POV-**

Entering into Sam's room, my eyes quickly fixed on my little brother. His skin was ghostly pale and his eyes were sunken and dark red in colour. Sam's body was battered and bruised from the crash, and I couldn't help but wish that I could go back and switch places with him. The truck hit his side of the car, so he endured the full brunt of the impact. Hell, none of this would've happened if I hadn't of jumped the lights. What the hell was I thinking?! Sam could've died because of me! Pulling a chair across, I sat down next to Sam's bed and took hold of his cold hand. Although I was glad that his hand was warmer than it had been in the back of the ambulance, it was still worrying.

"Sammy..." My voice cracked in sadness. "I am so sorry...This is all my fault!..." A tear rolled down my cheek.

To my amazement, Sam's fingers began to twitch in my grip.

"Sammy?...Hey, Sammy!"

As he began to awaken, I was overjoyed to his dewy green eyes once again.

"Sam..." I smiled at him.

Sam furrowed an eyebrow. "Where am I?" He asked in a hoarse tone.

"You're at the hospital, we were in a car accident." I explained.

"Why?" He looked at me. "Why was I even in a car with you in the first place, I don't even know you."

Oh God! "Sammy, it's me, it's Dean...You're brother..." I stood up from the seat and looked down at him was a smile that hid my worry.

"I don't have a brother." Sam stated. "I never have."

**TBC**


	9. Let's Go Back To The Start Part 3

My eyes widened in fear. "Sammy?"

A doctor entered the room behind me and walked round the side of the bed to Sam.

"Good evening." He took a small torch from his pocket and gently lifted one of Sam's eyelids up before shining the beam of light onto his green eyes. The doctor then did the same for the other. Putting away the torch, he took his doctor notes from the end of the bed before sitting down in one of the seats beside Sam's bed. "So Mr. Harrison, how are we feeling?"

Sam just looked at him.

"Doc, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked before walking out of the room.

The doctor nodded and followed me out.

"What's wrong with my brother?"

"What do you mean?" Queried the doctor.

"I just tried to talk to him there and he didn't even know who I was!" My eyes were filling with tears, but I wouldn't let them fall.

The doctor furrowed an eyebrow. "We did all the neccesary checks on your brother, and he is in good shape considering the scale of the accident."

"Well you haven't done enough!" I screamed in desperational anger.

"Mr. Harrison, may I remind you that you are in a hospital full of very sick patients. Loud noises and screaming are not tolerated as they cause anxiety to those being treated in the wards. If you continue to behave in this manner, I will have to ask you to leave." The doctor stated calmly.

Taking a deep breath, I calmed myself down. "So what can you do?"

"What you have to understand is a brain injury isn't like a broken bone or a laceration, the brain is much less predictable. Sometimes due to the way the swelling tissue presses against the skull it can cause some impairments." He explained.

"Some impairments, he doesn't remember me." I stated.

"Even though he's awake, the swelling can cause confusion and memory loss, but that's normal." The pager on his belt began to beep. Glancing at it, the doctor began to walk off down the corridor. He turned back to me. "If your brother doesn't remember you, you're just going to have to make him." He smiled.

**TBC**


	10. Let's Go Back To The Start Part 4

**Author's Note: Requests are still open and the form is located on the first chapter and on my profile page. You can submit more than one request so please feel free to drop me a message because I would really like to write some more stories! :)**

* * *

As he returned to the room, Dean found Bobby sitting in the chair he was previously sitting in, holding the hand of Sam who was sleeping peacefully. Walking inside, he placed his hand on the older hunter's shoulder causing him to turn.

"You don't have to stay, I got this." Dean stated softly.

Bobby rose from the chair and stood opposite Dean before pinching the young hunter's cheek with a smile. "I'm fine, and I'm staying all night if I have to. Despite what you may think, Dean, you shouldn't have to go through this alone."

"Thanks, Bobby." Dean smiled.

Bobby nodded. "Have the doctor's said anything?"

"Yeah, Sam woke up briefly before, but he didn't remember me. The doctor's say the car accident may have damaged his brain."

The older hunter was speechless as his mind tried to process the information that Dean had just told him. Looking down for a few seconds, Bobby then looked back up at Dean. "Did they say if the damage is permanent?"

Dean nodded. "They said that Sam may begin to remember things, but it will take time. And that by retelling memories to him, may help him remember faster." The young hunter sighed. "I just want him to be fixed, you know..." His gazed fixed back on Bobby. "You should have seen his Bobby..." Dean stated weakly. "The look on his face when he first say me, he looked scared. Sammy was scared of me because he can't remember who I am. He just looked at me like I was some random stranger that had just walked in off the street to see him." A tone of sadness was strongly evident in Dean's voice.

"Like you said, Dean, it's gonna take time. Sam will come back to us, it's just this isn't gonna be as easily fixed as some of the other crap that has happened." Bobby stated in an attempt to reassure the young hunter. "Sam's strong, that kid will fight anything to be with his big brother." He smiled softly. "Try talking to him, see if it helps to refresh him memory."

Dean nodded. "Thanks, Bobby."

Noticing the bags under the young hunter's eyes from fatigue, fear and stress, he sighed. Dean's face was battered, bruised and covered in cuts from the car accident that he and Sam were involved in. He knew that Dean was not only experiencing physical pain, although he would probably deny it, he was also suffering physiologically too. The strain of nearly losing his little brother in the car accident and the sheer horror of discovering that Sam had no memory of him, was truly heart wrenching. "You should get some sleep, I can watch Sam." Bobby stated.

Dean shook his head. "No it's okay, I'm fine, and I'm not leaving Sammy."

"Dean..."

"I said I'm fine." Snapped Dean, before feeling instantly guilty. "Sorry...it's just been a long day, that's all."

Bobby nodded. "You don't have to apologise." He smiled. "I'll be in the waiting room if you need me." And with that, the older hunter left the room, closing the door behind him.

Sitting down in the chair beside Sam's bed, Dean took ahold of his little brother's cold hand, trying to hold back unshed tears as he did so. "It's okay, Sammy, I'm gonna' fix you, I promise." A tear trickled down Dean's cheek, before he rested his head against Sam's bed, rubbing his forefinger across his brother's rough knuckles gently, being careful not to disturb the IV that was in his hand. "Sammy..." As more tears began to fall, his words came out as nothing more than a mere whimper.

**TBC**


	11. Let's Go Back To The Start Part 5

Awakening the next morning, Sam flickered his eyes open to find the strange man from earlier asleep with his head resting against the sheets of the bed. His hand with softly gripped around Sam's right one and he was currently snoring lightly. Moving his hand away, Sam was careful not to awaken him before leaning across slightly and reaching into the man's pocket, taking out his phone. Flipping it open, a map was open on the screen. Suddenly, a shooting pain pierced through Sam's skull.

_"Sammy!"_

_"What?" He called back._

_"The Jayhawks game is two days away so we gotta' hit the road. Come on." Dean stated before unlocking the Impala and dumping the green duffle and his bag of stuff in the trunk._

_Sam nodded before also putting in his bag. Closing the trunk, he walked round to the passenger side and climbed in._

_Dean was in the process of looking through his cassette tape box._

_"Dude, seriously?" Sam smirked._

_"What?"_

_"Two days of your music? I think I'd rather shoot myself in the head with the Colt." Sam stated._

_"Drama queen, you love my music and you know it." Dean grinned before jamming a cassette into the player._

_All Along The Watchtower by Jimi Hendrix began to blast through the Impala._

"Gah!" Sam moaned clutching his head as the voice screamed.

Hearing the moans of his little brother, Dean sprung awake as his eyes immediately fixed on Sam.

"Sam? Sam, what's wrong?" Reaching forward, Dean took ahold of his brother's arm. "Sammy?"

Sam looked at the man with wide eyes. "Who the hell are you?" He asked, fighting through the pain.

Dean noticed his phone lying on the bed within reaching distance of Sam.

Sam tried to get his head around what was going on. It was as if his brain was trying to remember something. But it couldn't be, he'd never seen this man before in his life.

"Sammy..." Dean tried to get his attention. "Sammy, you gotta' to me."

Sam turned to look at the man. "Is that my name?" He asked.

Dean nodded, glad that he was at least beginning to trust him. "Your name's Sam Winchester, and you're my little brother."

Sam was silent for a few seconds before looking back up at the man. "If you're my brother, then how can I not remember you?"

"We were in a car accident. I was stupid, and everything bad that could've happened, happened." Dean explained. "You banged your head pretty good."

How could he not remember his own brother? His own flesh and blood. Sam felt sick with guilt, a tear trickled down his cheek. "Why can't I remember you?" He asked softly.

In that moment, Dean saw a glimpse of the old Sam. His Sam. "It's okay, Sammy." Dean reassured in a soft tone as he wiped away the tear in his little brother's eye. "It's not your fault, it's just the family curse coming round to bite us on the ass once again." He took hold of Sam's hand. "Can you remember my name?"

Sam looked at his brother with a sorrowful expression. He couldn't remember. Sighing, he shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Dean smiled. "It'll come back, all your memories will come back to you. It's just gonna' take time, that's all."


	12. Dean's Poem

_Dean has to write a poem for English, and so writes one about his Mom._

* * *

No more memories can be made.

She was there, and now she's gone.

Over our lives is an infinite shade,

of grief and pain and despair.

Left behind on this Earth,

am I, and Sammy and Dad, the ones she loved and did for care.

The raging fire did claim her form,

so now only a rock to her name,

and what she stood for.

No body to bury, so close she is not.

But far away in the clouds,

up with the angels in Heaven.

Angels are watching over you, she would say,

so watching over me and my brother she may be.

To see her two little angels grow up,

and be the men she would hope us to be.


	13. Sammy's Poem

_Sam has to write a poem for an English project, this is what he hands in._

* * *

Too young to remember her,

too young to feel pain.

It was as I got older,

that I realised that my life was a broken jigsaw,

with a piece missing that could never be found or replaced.

Destroyed in the fire,

was her body,

and the house,

and the memories.

No possessions to remember her by.

Only a photo that I'm not in.

Taken two years before my birth.

With Dean, my brother, pride of place in her arms.

Dad is smiling,

he's happy and proud.

Of the family he's created,

and the house they call their home.

Six months old I turned the night she died,

so the house was never a home to me,

just a place that my family associate with happy memories,

but also bad ones,

and pain.

The night that my Mom died,

I saw my family change.

Overcome by grief,

and succumbed by sadness.

I thought my father was descending into madness.

My brother, although he was young,

he missed his Mom,

because he knew she was gone.

Too young for the events to be truly explained,

I was only told that she was in Heaven,

up with the angels,

up in the clouds.

Too young to remember her,

so now she's like a stranger.


	14. Mary's Lullaby

Mary sings a lullaby to baby Dean.

Hush little baby don't you cry,

there's an angel by your side.

He wears a trenchcoat and when he sings,

it's funnier in Enochian.


	15. Things That Go Bump In The Night

Sam is **5** and Dean is **9**

_After an arduous hunt, John returns to the motel desperate for some well deserved sleep. But when little Sammy is experiencing nightmares, John is not in the mood. Stepping up in his father's absence, Dean has the job of reassuring Sam that there's no such thing as monsters._

* * *

Sat on the couch in front of the motel room's crappy television, Dean reached across to the table and picked up his can of cola before taking a drink. There was nothing on the TV that remotely interested him, Dean was simply watching it to distract himself from the mundane task of looking after Sammy and being stuck in a motel with the hyperactive, moany five year old while his father spent the days living life in the fast lane killing all things supernatural. Dean wished that his Dad would take him along, but he knew what the answer would be if he brought it up. It would be the same answer he had been getting for months.

'These things I'm hunting, I can't make the same moves if I'm worried about keeping you alive.'

Bullcrap!

The door opened and in came John with one hand supporting his right arm. There was blood staining his dark green shirt, but Dean was pretty certain it wasn't his own.

Walking over to his father, Dean closed the door before locking it and pushing across the bolt.

"Dean, go get me a scarf or something." John ordered.

Dean nodded before fetching the item requested.

"Where's your brother?" He asked.

"Sleeping." Dean answered. "It was the same old, same old, he wanted to stay up to see you, but I didn't think you would be back tonight, so I sent him to bed."

John nodded as he wrapped the scarf around his neck and arm in an almost sling. "There been any trouble?"

Dean shook his head.

"Good."

Making his way over to the mini fridge, Dean took out a beer before opening the can and handing it to his father. "How did the hunt go?" He asked, trying to make conversation.

Taking the beer off Dean, John sat down in the armchair in front of the TV before changing the channel to one that was showing a war documentary. "Turns out it was a shapeshifter, the bastard just didn't want to die. I tried to sneak up on it, but the thing's reaction time was quicker than I anticipated. That's how this happened." He stated, referring to his fractured arm. "It threw me against the wall, but I managed to stab it through the heart with a silver knife. That finished the job."

In awe, Dean happily sat on the couch positioned next to the armchair and continued to listen to his father's stories about the hunt.

"No!...No!...No!" Screamed Sam from the bedroom.

John furrowed an eyebrow before turning in the direction of the door. Shaking his head, he sighed in a tone that reflected his patience wearing away. "I am not in the mood for this tonight."

"He's just having a nightmare, Dad." Dean stated before getting of the couch and walking into the bedroom.

Sam was tossing and turning on the bed as he mumbled something inaudible.

"No, please..."

Dean sat down on the bed next to his baby brother and pulled him close. "Hey, Sammy..." He spoke softly. "It's okay, it's just a nightmare, nothing's gonna' hurt you."

Awakening from his restless sleep, Sam's dewy green eyes immediately looked up at his brother's. "D'n..."

"It's okay." Dean smiled before gently running his hand through Sam's brown curls.

Resting his head against his brother's leg, Sam's shaking body soon began to calm down. "They were coming for us, D'n..."

"What were?" Asked Dean.

"The monsters, like the ones under my bed." Sam answered. "They were going to eat us."

Stroking his little brother's back in comfort, Dean looked down. "There's no such thing as monster's, Sammy..." He stated reassuringly. "They're make believe, like those books you like to read...What are they called?" He asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to get Sam involved to take his mind off his nightmares.

"Fairy tales." Sam stated before looking up at Dean once again. "But what if fairy tales are real, D'n? What if there are trolls, and big bad wolfs, and dragons?"

"They're not real, Sammy." Dean smiled. "And even if they were, they would have to go through me first."

He smiled back before yawning. "Thanks, D'n." Snuggling into his big brother, Sam's eyes began to close.

"Goodnight, Sammy."

"Goodnight, D'n."


	16. Happily Ever After

Sam is **4 **and Dean is **8**

* * *

"Come on, Sammy." Dean called, trying to hurry his little brother out of the bathroom and into bed. "You're tired, and if Dad gets back and you're not in bed, then he'll kick my ass."

Putting his toothbrush away in the cup, Sam walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

Dean lifted up the sheets and Sam clambered into the bed. Gently resting the sheets down once again, Dean tucked them around his little brother before smiling. "Night, Sammy."

"Wait." Stated Sammy in a childlike tone.

"What?" Asked Dean, he was already halfway towards the door when he stopped and turned to see his brother.

"No bedtime story?" Using his best puppy dog eyes, Dean knew he couldn't resist Sam's deployed tactics.

"Fine, but just one." Answered Dean.

Sam nodded before peeling back the sheets allowing his big brother to sit beside him.

Crawling into the bed, Dean rested back against the pillows before lifting his arm to allow Sam to snuggle into his side. He then wrapped it around Sam's tiny form in an almost hug. "There once was a..."

Sam looked up at his big brother. "Stories always start with once upon a time." He stated.

"Well this one doesn't." Dean replied.

"Aww." Sam moaned.

Dean sighed. Sam was always stubborn when he was tired. "Fine...Once upon a time." He began reluctantly. "There were two brothers."

Sam smiled. "Like us."

Dean nodded. "Like us, only not us. Anyway, these two brothers lived in Camelot, and one day, they were summoned to the throne room by King Arthur. The king told them about a great quest that he wanted them to complete. Now, the oldest brother was the bravest of the two. He saw the quest as a way to prove to his father that he could be a knight and fight all kinds of monsters. The younger brother however, although he was brave, he didn't like the idea of facing dragons and trolls, he was the smartest of the two and enjoyed reading and researching rather than slaying creatures for entertainment. His father, was always dissapointed in the younger brother because he didn't wish to be a knight like his brother, and so cast his son out of the house."

"Awww, what a meanie!" Stated Sam.

"Now the younger brother had a girlfriend by the name of Jessaline."

"Was she a pretty girl?" Asked Sam.

Dean nodded. "She was very pretty, and she was scared of him going on the quest in case he didn't come back. Reassuring his girlfriend that he would return safe and sound, the younger brother met up with the older brother, and at the break of dawn, they set off on their adventure. When they reached the dragon's cave, the older brother drew his sword as he wanted to just run in and the slay the beast. The younger brother however, told the older brother that they should come up with a plan instead of just rushing in stating that this would get them killed if they did so. So they hatched a plan. Sneaking into the cave, the brothers noticed that the huge red dragon was sleeping against a chunk of stone. The younger brother was smart, back in Camelot, he had packed a bag full of things he thought they may need on their quest, including a length of rope. Tying the rope around two boulders, the younger brother then filled his arms with rocks before retreating back to a hiding place in the rock face just small enough for him to squeeze into. Silently walked down the rickety path over to the mighty dragon, the older brother raised his shining sword, before stabbing it into the dragon's back causing it to roar in pain and rush to it's feet. Taking this as his cue, the older brother then began to run away from the dragon leading it down the path in which his brother had laid the trap. What he didn't anticipate though, was the ferociously hot fire that the dragon breathed from it's mouth. Using his shield in an attempt to block the fire, the brother noticed that the rope trip wire had burnt away to ash. Just as the dragon was about to attack the older brother, the younger brother emerged from his hiding place and began to pelt the dragon with rocks as he ran around the cave. The dragon chased the younger brother until it collapsed to the floor from exhaustion. Raising his sword once again, the older brother stabbed it into the dragon's heart slaying it."

"Yey!" Sam grinned happily.

"When the two brothers returned to Camelot, King Arthur was most pleased. He declared the two brothers Knights of Camelot. Standing in the crowd, was the brother's father, with the proudest smile on his face, for his sons had slayed the mighty dragon. He apoligised to the younger brother, and all was well."

"And everyone lived happily ever after." Sam finished with a smile. "Thanks, D'n." He yawned, before his eyes slowly began to close.

"You're welcome." Casting a hand gently through his little brother's brown curls, he carefully climbed out of the bed and retucked in Sam before switching off the light. "Good night, Sammy." He smiled before leaving the room.


	17. Knockin' On Heaven's Door Part 1

Requested by **jojospn**.

Sam is **23** and Dean is** 27**.

_Sam and Dean think their latest case is going to be nothing more than a salt n' burn, but when does anything go right when you're a Winchester. When the brothers encounter a vengeful spirit, Dean is injured, and Sam is left to pick up the pieces._

**Author's Note: Feel free to request more than once, the form is on the first chapter and my profile.**

* * *

The Impala sped down the highway. Dean was driving, as usual, while Sam was riding shotgun with his laptop on his lap.

"So what are we dealing with?" Asked Dean, turning to face his brother for a few seconds before looking back at the road ahead.

"Well the statements the police have taken have all been pretty conclusive. They all share the same detail." He answered.

"And what's that?"

"They all say they witnessed the ghost of Kate Bender."

"Who?" Dean furrowed an eyebrow.

"Kate Bender, she was one of The Bloody Benders. They were a family of serial killers who owned an inn Labette County, Kansas from 1871 to 1873. John Bender Sr, his wife, and their two kids, John Jr and Kate. Everyone they killed had stayed at the inn they ran. Apparently, the guests were given a seat of honor at the table which was positioned over a trap door that led into the cellar. John or his son would hide behind the curtain while the daughter would distract the guest. John would then strike the guest on the right side of the skull with a hammer. Either John's wife or Kate would then slit the victim's to ensure their death. Dropping the body through the trap door, once in the cellar, the body would be stripped and later buried somewhere on the property. According to this, the orchard was where most of the bodies were uncovered. More than a dozen bullet holes were also found in the roof of the building and in the sides of the room where it was speculated that some of the victims had attempted to fight back after being hit with the hammer. The Benders stacked up a body count of 11 known victims, before they were arrested."

"Charming." Dean smirked. "Our life is weird man."

"Tell me about it." Sam closed his laptop before looking out of the window at the town.

* * *

_~Labette County, Kansas~_

After taking out a can of gas, a container of salt, two shovels and two guns, Dean handed a gun and a shovel to Sam before closing the trunk of the Impala.

Walking into the graveyard, Sam searched around before coming across a name that he recognised.

'_Mrs Sarah Eliza Davis_'

"Dean."

Dean walked over and furrowed an eyebrow. "I thought you said her name with Kate Bender."

"According to the records, John Bender Sr was apparently captured but bled to death, John Jr. died of apoplexy, and in 1889, Mrs. Bender and Kate were arrested under the names of Mrs Almira Monroe and Mrs Sarah Eliza Davis. They were later released before being re-arrested for their connection to the Bender murders. Then the records stop, nothing else was ever recorded."

Dean just looked at his brother. "It's sad that you've memorised all that..." He paused. "Geek."

"Whatever." Sam scoffed.

"And also worrying." Dean grinned, purposely trying to be annoying.

Simply ignoring him, Sam looked at the small, shabby stone with her name hastily carved into it. "Do you think it's her?"

Dean shrugged. "It's worth a shot." Stabbing the shovel in the ground, Dean began to dig up the hard soil.

Sam did the same.

* * *

After the brothers had reached the bones buried deep beneath the soil, Dean began to douse the remains with gas while Sam coated them with the salt from the container. Once suitably covered, Dean flicked his lighter sparking a flame. Dropping it into the grave, the remains began to burn in the orange flames. Noticing someone standing watching them in the corner of his eye, he turned to see a girl with long blonde hair dressed in a white cotton dress that was heavily torn. Her skin was covered in small cuts whilst there was a trail of blood trickling down her forehead. Dean's eyes widened. "Sam!" He shouted. Reacting instantly, Dean cocked the gun before firing a salt round at the girl causing her to fritz away.

"There must be something still around that belonged to her." Sam stated.

Before either of the Winchester brothers could react, the girl appeared in front of Sam. In one swift movement, she grabbed him round the throat before throwing him across the graveyard causing him to strike his head on one of the large, grey, marble gravestones stuck out of the ground, knocking him unconscious.

"Sammy!" Dean began to run to his brother, but his path was blocked by the girl, and she was now holding a knife. "Ever heard of a hairbrush?" As she came closer, Dean scowled. "Or mouthwash?" Going to fire another round, Dean attempted to reload the gun, but the mechanism jammed. Desperately trying to fix it, Dean began to back away from the girl, before eventually resorting to hopeless tactics.

As she approached, Dean swung the gun in an attempt to ward her away, but it was hopeless. "Ahh crap!" He cursed before the girl shoved her hand in his direction and he felt a metallic sting in his stomach. Gasping, Dean looked down to see the knife that the girl had been in possession of pertruding from his abdomen.

"Hey!" Shouted Sam. He was stood next to the girl's grave with a huge gash running along his forehead which was bleeding out heavily. Holding a locket in his hand, Sam released his grip on the chain allowing it to fall into the fire that was still roaring from when he and Dean had attempted to salt n' burn the bones minutes earlier.

As the locket melted away, the girl screamed out piercingly before disappearing.

Sam's eyes were wide in fear. "Dean..." He said in a sorrowful tone. Making his way across the graveyard, his pace went from a walk to a near sprint. Reaching his big brother, Sam dropped to his knees beside him and took Dean in his arms. He looked down at the wound. "Oh God!" He panicked, before gently removing the knife from his brother's stomach.

"Sammy..." Dean spoke, weakly. "Where did you get the locket from?" He asked.

"When the spirit threw me across the graveyard, I noticed this lying by the gravestone of an unmarked grave. On the inside it had a strand of hair, so I presumed it was her mother's grave and therefore her hair." Sam explained.

"Presumed?" Dean exclaimed.

"I was right." Sam smirked. "Come on, we've gotta' get you to a hospital." Wrapping his arm around his brother's shoulder, he supported Dean's weight and helped him to his feet.

Dean moaned in pain before he was finally able to speak. "No hospitals."

"Dean, you've lost a lot of blood, you need to get checked out." Sam stated.

"No hospitals, Sammy." Dean made himself clear.

* * *

Returning to the motel room, Sam helped Dean over to his bed before ransacking the green duffle bag in search of anything he could use for first aid. Eventually coming across a roll of bandage, some dental floss and a needle, Sam walked back over to Dean and sat down on the bed next to him. "Sorry, this is gonna' sting like a bitch, but we don't have any pain medication and you're refusing to go to the hospital."

"Just get it over with." Dean stated.

* * *

It took Sam a few minutes to stitch up the wound in Dean's stomach as best as he could. Although it wasn't neat, at least he wasn't bleeding to death. When Sam looked back at his brother, he was struggling to keep his eyes open. "Get some sleep, Dean." He stated softly with a smile.

"Thanks, Sammy..." Dean replied as he drifted off to sleep.

**TBC**


	18. Knockin' On Heaven's Door Part 2

**Author's Note: Keep sending in your requests! The form can be found in the first chapter and on my profile. You can submit as many requests as you like so I look forward to hearing from you soon! :)**

* * *

Sam was awoken from his sleep by the sound of moaning. Flickering his eyes open, he immediately noticed Dean shaking on his bed. Peeling back the covers, he walked over to his brother's bed and sat down on the edge.

"Dean..." He shook his shoulder lightly.

As Dean's eyes cracked open, they showed the pain he must have been enduring. As well as that, his forehead was caked in sweat.

"Dean, you need to go to a hospital." He stated in a panicked tone.

Dean weakly shook his head, before slowly sitting up and putting on a brave face to reassure his baby brother. He hated seeing him worried like this, especially over him.

"No hospitals, S'mmy."

"Dean, please...You need to be checked out. I only sewed up that wound with some dental floss, it's not gonna' stop you from internally bleeding to death."

Dean went to reply with a snarky remark, when a wave of pain hit him. "Ahh!" I cried, hugging an arm around his stomach.

"Dean!" Climbing on the bed, Sam wrapped his arm around Dean's back to support him.

Dean began to cough viciously before he went limp in Sam's arms.

Gasping, Sam looked down at his brother with a panicked expression. "Dean?" Noticing that his chest wasn't rising and falling, Sam pressed two fingers against Dean's neck to check his pulse.

Nothing.

"Dean!" Sam shook his brother. "Dean!" He shouted. "Please wake up..." Tears began to cascade down his cheeks. "Please..." He begged in a broken tone, with his arms tightly wrapped around Dean in a desperate embrace. "Dean..." His voice cracked as he buried his head against his brother's shoulder and sobbed.

Sam heard the door swing open behind him but didn't turn to look. He didn't care if it was a supernatural being here to kill him or a hunter with the same mission for that matter. In this moment, he only cared about Dean.

"Sam?" Came a voice. "Sam!" He found himself being pried away from his brother.

Attempting to fight off whoever was trying to separate him from Dean, Sam landed a punch across the figure's face before he was knocked backwards against the wooden floor of the motel room.

"No! Dean!" He screamed.

"Sam!" Shouted the voice again, before Sheriff Mills looked down at him offering out a hand to help him to his feet. "You need to calm down, we're here to help."

Sitting up, Sam looked over to see Bobby sat next to Dean on the bed. His vision was blurry from being caught off-guard and the amount of tears that had fallen in the past few minutes. "Is he breathing?" Sam asked in a still panicked tone.

"Yeah, but it's weak."

Sighing, Sheriff Mills couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards Sam. The Winchester brothers, although they had their flaws, they always looked out for each other, and as they knew only too well, that was also a weakness. Looking into the eyes of the youngest brother, she saw nothing but fear, pain and the realisation that he might lose his big brother once again.

"What happened?" Asked Bobby.

"We were just working a case." Sam asked in a weak tone. "We thought it was just another salt and burn, but their was a locket with a strand of the girl's hair in it that we didn't know about. She threw me against a gravestone...then she stabbed Dean. I couldn't burn it in time." He looked down. "Dean refused to go to the hospital, so I tried to stitch it up, but he just got worse, and then he stopped breathing and I couldn't get him to wake up." Sam explained.

"We need to get him to a hospital." Sheriff Mills stated.

Bobby nodded.

**TBC**


	19. Knockin' On Heaven's Door Part 3

Sat in the back of the Impala, Sam arms were cradling his brother as Dean's head rested in his lap as he lay across the leather seats. Sam's eyes were red from crying as he prayed for his brother to hold on just a bit longer until they reached the hospital and he could be treated properly. He knew it was a bad idea not to go earlier, nothing could was ever going to come from stitching up a wound that bad with nothing more than a needle and some dental floss. Sam just wished he'd ignored Dean's demands and dragged his ass into the Impala earlier. Hearing a soft groan, Sam's eyes widened as he looked down at his brother.

"Dean?" He spoke in a soft but weak tone.

As his eyes flickered open, Dean's dewy green eyes immediately fixed on Sam's. "S'mmy?" His voice was hoarse.

"Oh thank god..." Sam sighed, releasing a deep breath that he didn't even know he was holding. Tightening his grip on his brother, he smiled down at him. "You scared me back there."

"Sorry..." Dean apologised before noticing how red Sam's eyes were. He immediately felt guilty for how much pain he had put his little brother through.

Sam shook his head. "It's okay man, you can make up for it by staying awake. We can't have you dosing off again, I don't think my heart could take going through all that again."

"What are you ninety?" Dean smirked.

A smile lit up Sam's face too. Even when gravely injured, Dean had a snarky remark for everything.

* * *

Upon reaching the hospital, the doctors were waiting. Carefully loaded Dean out of the Impala and onto a gurney. They then wheeled him off through a pair of white double doors into the Emergency department. Sam, Bobby and Sheriff Mills were told to stay put in the family waiting room until the doctor came to see them with news.

And that was half an hour ago.

By this time, Sam was pacing the room nervously, petrified of the news the doctor could bring. Although Dean had regained consciousness on the ride to the hospital, Sam knew that he wasn't fully out of the woods.

"Sam, pacing the room ain't gonna' make the doctor come any faster, it's only gonna' carve tracks into the floor." Bobby stated.

Sheriff Mills hit him on the arm. "Give the kid a break ya' grumbly old man." She smirked.

"Sorry." Sam still apologised before taking a seat once again on one of the blue plastic chairs.

"He'll be fine, Sam. Dean's a fighter, he won't be sent under by no knife." Bobby stated in an attempt to reassure Sam.

Sam nodded.

The door opened and in walked a doctor dressed in a white lab coat.

"The family of Dean Nugent?" He asked.

They nodded.

"Dean has been very lucky overall, when the knife was stabbed into his stomach, it missed all the major organs meaning that there were no complications in that area. We believe that the cause of Dean loosing consciousness earlier and his breathing slowing down was due to the wound becoming infected. We have treated the infection and Dean is responding well." The doctor explained.

"Thanks Doc." Smiled Bobby.

"Can I see him?" Asked Sam.

The doctor nodded. "Right this way."

* * *

Entering the room, Dean was sat, propped up against a stack of white mismatched pillows. Upon noticing Sam, he smiled.

"Hi, Sammy."

"Dude, I swear to god, if you ever do that to me again, I'll kick your ass." Sam smirked, glad to see his big brother back to his cocky self.

"I hate it here..." Moaned Dean.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Thr nurses aren't hot man, and most of them are guys! I mean come on, would it kill them to hire a young sexy blonde?" He stated.

"Dean, your confusing reality with porn again." Sam laughed.

**FIN**


	20. We All Have Our Faults

**Author's Note: Finished all my prompts, I really need new ones. :) You can submit as many requests as you like. The form is on the first chapter and my profile.**

_Supernatural AU: Sam has dyslexia_

Sam is **22** (set in the first season)

_John and Sam have a heart to heart._

* * *

**-Sam's POV-**

"When did you first notice?" I asked softly.

"You couldn't have been more than three. I was reading you and Dean a story in bed, and when I tried to get you to pick out the easy words, you just looked at me with this confused expression. With you being so young, I obviously thought nothing of it, but as soon as you reached five, you still could read a thing, only very basic phrases from books that were much too young for you." Dad sighed, he was obviously upset. "Looking back, I should have done things differently. Enrolling you into the first grade half way through the school year, you already had a disadvantage over the other kids anyway with you dyslexia, nevermind having to pick up on work that you hadn't even learnt about. I put you both into that school because I was working a job a couple of miles away. Because I was so determined to find that son of a bitch that killed your mother. I was blinded by revenge, so badly that I abandoned my role as your Father. I was in such a rush that morning, that I told your teacher that you were a reader before I left. When I came back at the end of the day to pick you up, she pulled me aside and asked, 'Mr Winchester, are you aware that your son can't read?'. I moved you both out of that school two weeks later, and didn't really think too much more about it. I should have helped you." He lowered his head.

"You couldn't have." I reassured.

"I could..." He stated. "I could have got you the help you need instead of just ignoring the problem like it was just going to go away."

"I had help..." I smiled. "Dean made it his mission to help me."

"I can always remember your first report from the end of the first grade. It stated that you showed a willingness to want to read, but whilst the other kids in your class were becoming more able at piecing together words and reading sentences, you struggled to make sense of the letters and instead were easily distracted by the pictures."

I smirked. "I was always better at art."

"Your teacher also suggested that I should try to encourage you to learn sentences by role." He smiled. "On your first try, you were able to memorise and repeat an entire chunk of writing. The look of happiness on your face, I couldn't be prouder."

"I still use that." I stated.

"You seemed so happy at the various schools you attended, but as you got older, the kids became harsher." His expression changed to an angered one.

"It wasn't just the kids, it was the teachers too. No matter how many times Dean or I would tell them about my dyslexia, they would always ask me to find an answer in the text or have me read aloud from a book. I can remember one time, Mr Edgar I think his name was, asked me to read a chapter of Romeo and Juliet. I must only have been around 12 or 13 at the time. Of course, I took one look at the book, and the words just looked like a muddle of random letters and weird gobbledegook. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't say no, and I didn't want to announce to the class I was dyslexic. Then, out of the blue, Dean just began to read it. The kids in my class had already caught on though. They knew that something was wrong with me." I sighed. "Dean...Dean just used to punch the lights out of anyone who said anything bad about me."

Dad smirked.

"I'm serious, he never used to be out of the principal's office." I smiled.

"I would have just moved you both from that school if you had've told me." Dad stated.

"It wasn't because I enjoyed it there that I wanted to stay, it was more than I desperately wanted to prove everyone wrong." I explained. "I got called half the names under the sun, but I'd rather be called names like geek for knowing stuff rather than not knowing."


	21. Happy Birthday Sammy

**Author's Note: Don't forget to request! :)**

_Supernatural AU: Sam and Dean have a sister._

Sam is **14**, Rose is **14**, Dean is **18**.

_When John, Dean and Sam are injured on a hunt, Rose looks after them. It's not exactly how she expected to spend her and Sam's fourteenth birthday._

* * *

**-Rose's POV-**

Sitting on my bed, I was busy flicking through a magazine. I was alone in the motel room as Dad and Dean were all out on a hunt. The curtains were closed and the door was locked and bolted. There were also runs of salt across every windowsill. Dad had told me hours ago that they would be back soon, but they still hadn't returned.

'Clunk!'

Hearing a noise outside, I jumped off the bed and grabbed the rifle. Cocking it quietly, I backed away from the door. I could faintly hear the sound of footsteps until they became louder as the thing reached the door. Aiming the gun, I prepared myself for whatever was to come through. The lock clicked as the door swung open. There stood dad with a bloody, unconscious Sam in his arms. Dean was stood beside him, also bruised and bloody.

Dad looked a mess. His skin was torn as blood poured from a wound on his arm. His clothes were ripped to shreds and a strip from the bottom of his shirt was tightly tied around Dean's arm to staunch the bleeding. Rushing over to the bed, he lay Sam down before ordering me to fetch some towels.

Walking into the bathroom, I grabbed the first aid kit as well as all the dark green towels the motel room had supplied us with. Returning into the room, Sam was just beginning to flicker his eyes open. I gave Dad the towels.

"Help your brother."

I nodded before walking over to dean. "Here, sit down."

Dean sat down on the edge of the bed.

Opening the first aid kit, I took out the stitching thread and needle before lifting up the remains of Dean's shirt sleeve. The skin was ruptured and the bloodflow was heavy. Threading the needle, I began to stitch up the wound.

Dean winced.

"Don't be such a baby." I stated with a smirk.

"Oh you're enjoying this far too much." He shook his head, smirking.

Once the bleeding had stopped, I grabbed one of the bandages and stuck it over the wound. "There, that should do it. I stood up and walked over to the bed that Sam was lying on.

His half open, pain filled eyes fixed on me as I approached. A slight smile lit up his face.

"Hey kiddo." I smiled back.

"I got myself beat up pretty good." He smirked.

"You know what Uncle Bobby would say right now." I smirked too. "What happened out there?"

"Wendigo, my flare gun didn't fire." Sam explained. "He threw me into the cliff face."

"Ouch."

He yawned before his eyes began to flicker.

"Get some sleep, Sammy." I gently stroked his brown hair with a smile.

* * *

As they slept peacefully that night, I sat on the small wooden chair and kept vigil over their bedsides to make sure that they were okay. The sight of so much blood had left me feeling a bit sick. The pit of my stomach was churning. I spent the next few hours puking my guts up from what I had witnessed. I didn't want to sleep because I knew I would have nightmares. Sighing, I looked over at my twin brother and smiled softly. Glancing at the clock on the wall, it read '11:56'. The day was nearly out.

"Happy birthday to you..." I sang in a whisper so that I would not wake them. "Happy birthday to you...Happy birthday dear Sammy, happy birthday to you." I smiled. After all the events of today, our birthdays had just been swept aside as usual due to what Dad would call the bigger picture. "Next year will be better, Sammy...I promise."


	22. The Curious Incident Of Sam In The Night

**Author's Note: Keep your requests coming in! :)**

Requested by **Lucydolly22**

_When Sam begins to sleepwalk, Dean finds the whole thing hilarious._

Sam is **12**, Dean is **16**.

* * *

**-Dean's POV-**

Yet another night of babysitting. Not that Sam sees it as that now. He's 12, and 12 is that funny age where you start to seek more independence, before something happens that makes you realise just how nonindependent you really are. Not that that really applies to our lives. Cooped up in countless motel rooms all year round, there's only so much you can do. After a battle to get Sam ready and into bed, he had eventually fallen asleep in the bed next to mine.

Arguments between us were becoming more of a regular thing now. Sam's growing up fast, and he's a smart kid. I don't know how much longer we can keep the wool over his eyes about what's really out there, and what Dad actually does. He's going to find out eventually, so I want to make sure that he finds out from one of us, instead of learning the hard way like I did.

I know that Sam is already starting to become curious. He knows the questions he needs to ask to try and trick me out of information. He knows now that we are keeping something from him, and it kills him to know that.

I understand how he's feeling though. We have practically lied to him his whole life and instead fed him this whole cover story about how Dad is a mechanic that works long shifts in various states across America. I know that I shouldn't lie to him, but his innocence is the only thing Sam had left that hasn't been wrecked by anything supernatural, and I intend for it to stay that way.

Sam began to mumble something inaudible.

I looked over at the bed.

Mumbling once again, Sam threw back the covers and sat upright on the mattress. Swinging his legs round the side of the bed, Sam jumped down to the floor and walked off into the bathroom.

"Sam..." I called quietly.

There was no answer.

"Sam, come on." I looked at the clock. "Dude, it's half eleven, you should be in bed asleep, not up walking around." I got off the bed I was previously sitting on and followed him into the bathroom. "If Dad gets home and finds you awake, he's gonna' kill me."

Sam had filled one of the motel supplied glass tumblers full of water from the sink.

"Sam?" I furrowed an eyebrow before waving my hand in front of his face. "Sammy?"

Then it dawned on me.

"Are you sleepwalking?" I smirked.

Sam walked past me, oblivious before making his way back into the main room. Tripping over his bag which he had left stranded on the floor, he clumsily fell to the carpet, but miraculously, stayed asleep.

A few sniggers left my lips, the rest of my laughter forced back. I didn't want to wake him.

Picking himself up off the floor, Sam walked the final short distance to the bed before climbing back up and burying himself under the covers. He soon began to snore once again.

Sitting back down on my bed, I laughed quietly to myself. "You are a special one, Sammy."


	23. Torn Apart

**Author's Note: **Keep your requests coming in! :)

Sam is**14** and Dean is ******18**.

* * *

The motel room was shrouded in an awkward silence. Sam was sitting in the armchair reading the book that Dean had bought him for his birthday last year. Although the book had only cost a few dollars from a gas station off the interstate, Sam loved it all the same. Dressed in one of Dean's old hoodies, he looked lost in the grey fabric. Not that Sam cared. He loved the hoodie as for one it was warm, and two, it made him feel like he could just block out the world in it. Dean was lying across the couch with a beer in his hand, and their father was sat at the small wooden table by the window reading a book on lore.

The arguments between Sam and John were becoming more regular. Sam was growing older and more mature, and in his teens, was beginning to develop a mind of his own. He no longer wanted to be stuck in crap motel rooms for months, he no longer wanted to hunt the supernatural, all Sam wanted was a normal life, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. He was a freak, and he couldn't escape that fact.

The argument that had taken place earlier had not been pretty. Sam, who had been doing homework instead of researching the creature that John him to, had been caught by the old man, and a screaming match soon erupted.

Dean, who had witnessed the whole argument from the doorway, sighed as he wished that they could actually last a day without picking at something that would inevitably lead to an argument, or wind each other up. Dean hated seeing them fighting. He also hated the fact that he always had to pick up the pieces and be the mediator as such just so the two of them would actually speak more than two words to each other. But out of everything, the worst thing was the atmosphere that swamped the place after their arguments. It was when their arguments took place in the motel room that he was thankful. Dean shuddered at the thought of how awkward the time had been when Sam and John had argued in the Impala causing them to spend the next 600 miles in silence. No conversations. No music. Nothing.

"Dean, come here." Called John, breaking the silence.

Walking over to John, Dean rested a hand on the chair.

"Do you remember that Skinwalker we hunted back in Tampa?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Well apparently there's been another sighting about 40 miles North of here." John explained. "We should go check it out. Go get the car ready."

Dean nodded before walking off out of the motel room.

John turned to Sam. "Have you done your research?"

Sam shook his head, his eyes never leaving the pages of the book he's engrossed in.

John snapped. Grabbing his youngest by the arm, he yanked him up from the seat.

Although he tried to hide it, Sam's eyes were clearly shocked by the brash actions of his Father.

John snatched the book from his hands.

"Hey, give it back!" Sam tried to get the book back, but John was too fast.

"Why? What's so important about this book? Could this book ever save your life? 'Cause the lore books might. Could this book ever save your brother's life?" John stated. "I told you to do your research hours ago!" John's progressively rising anger was evident in his tone. "I am your Father, you should show me some respect!" He shouted.

"Respect?" Sam scoffed. "All you do everyday is shout at me! It's all you ever do!"

"We'll if you just listened to me and did what I said, I wouldn't have to." He screamed before looking down at the book.

Sam knew instantly what he was planning to do. "No..." He voice was soft and quiet, begging him not to consider his next action. "No, no, please!..."

Taking hold of the cover, John ripped of the cover in one tear before beginning with the rest of the pages.

"Stop!" Sam screamed, desperationally as tears began to trickle down his cheeks.

Once he had finished ripping up the book, John dropped the empty spine and the pages to the floor before looking back at Sam. "Don't you dare disobey me again!" He walked off.

His favourite book that meant so much to him lay in pieces on the floor of the motel room. As a light sob passed his lips, Sam wiped away the flooding tears with the sleeve of his oversized, hand-me-down hoodie before running off into the bedroom and throwing himself onto the bed. Sam then buried his head into the pillow, and cried.

* * *

Hearing shouting from outside, Dean re-entered the motel room to find John gone and the book that Sam had been reading in tatters on the floor.

"Sammy?" He called out, knowing that his little brother was probably in a bad state. "Sam?"

Hearing the sound of a soft whimper and sniffling, Dean gently pushed open the door of the bedroom to find Sam curled up on the bed with his head buried in the pillow crying. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he gently reached out a hand and squeezed his brother's shoulder comfortingly. "Hey, Sammy."

Turning to look at his brother, he once again wiped away the tears falling.

Shuffling across the bed, Dean scooped up Sam so that they were both sat back against the headboard. Wrapping his arm around his little brother, he pulled him close.

Sam leaned into Dean and rested his head against his chest. Sniffling, he finally spoke up. "I didn't mean to make him mad."

"I know." Dean reassured softly while casting a hand through Sam's brown hair.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Sam apologised.

Dean looked down at his little brother. "For what?" He asked.

"You spent all that money on the book for me, and now it's ruined." Sam stated.

"That's not your fault, Sammy." Dean smiled. "You just caught Dad on a bad day." He hated it when John would take his anger out on the two of them. There would be no stopping him once he got on a rant about something, especially when it concerned the supernatural or something related to the thing that killed Mom.

Sensing how upset his little brother was, Dean rubbed a hand up and down on Sam's arm. "I'll tell you what, the next town we hit, I'll take you to the book shop and you can pick one out." He smiled.

Sam looked up at his big brother. "Really? Are you sure?"

Dean nodded. "You're the brain box of the family, can't have your grades slipping now." He smiled. "You don't want to end up like me, that's enough motivation to make anyone stick in at school." Dean smirked.

Sam smiled too. "Thanks, Dean."

"You're welcome, Sammy."


	24. Knife Edge Part 1

"Sammy!..." I heard his voice call. "Sammy!..." His tone so taunting. I flickered my eyes open to see him sitting on the wooden chair by the table in the motel room. "Hey bunk buddy!" He smiled.

Washing a hand down my face, I wished that he would just let me sleep, even if it was just for a few hours. Seeing Lucifer was becoming more of a regular thing with him showing up everywhere. I turned to the side table and glanced at the clock. '8:45'. Dean had gone out for food and in his absence, I hoped that I could at least lie down for an hour without being questioned about my mental and physical state.

Peeling back the covers, I got out of bed and walked through into the bathroom before closing the door behind me trying to keep Lucifer out.

"Oh, Sam..." He spoke before appearing just behind me. "You can't get rid of me that easily." He smirked.

I pushed down on the wound on my hand, enduring the pain in the hope that Lucifer would just vanish...but he didn't.

Lucifer shook his head. "That doesn't seem to be working."

Grabbing a knife, I traced the blade along my arm drawing a line of blood which spilled out of the cut and coloured my arm dark red.

Lucifer began to flicker, but didn't disappear. "It's gonna' take a lot more than that!"

Cutting away at the skin, the pain began to intensify until he eventually poofed away. By now though, I had lost a lot of blood, and I felt woozy. Despite this, the pain felt good...It felt, relieving.

"Sammy!" Shouted Dean as he banged on the door. "I forgot my key."

'Shit!' Quickly turning on the tap, I dunked my arm underneath the flow of water causing me to wince in pain as the cold liquid entered the cuts. I then used the towel to dry off my arm, washed away the blood in the sink and pulled on a long sleeve t shirt to hide the cuts before opening the door to Dean.

"What took you so long?" He asked, walking inside and dumping the food bag down on the table.

"Sorry."

* * *

I did this for a week or two, changing arms each day. Cutting deeper and deeper as my hallucinations worsened, I was spurred on by the wonderful feeling that accompanied the pain. It took away all of the crap in my life and replaced with a floating sensation.

* * *

Sat at the little wooden table, I could see Dean examining me.

I could barely keep my eyes open due to lack of sleep. Pushing the food in the tray around with my plastic fork, I hadn't eaten anything.

"Are you okay, dude?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine." _**I'm not fine, please help me.**_

"You don't look so good."

"I'm just tired." _**I can't take this anymore.**_

"You haven't touched your food."

"I'm not really hungry." **_I'm starving._**

"Are you cold?"

"No." **_I just don't want you to see the scars._**

Dean obviously didn't believe me.

"Can you stop with the 20 questions!" I stated.

"What's wrong with you?" Dean's tone surprisingly showed no anger.

"Nothing, just leave me alone." **_Please don't leave me with him. Show me that you care enough to stay._**

"Sammy?"

I lowered my head.

"Sammy?"

I looked up at him and caught his gaze.

"Is it Lucifer?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Sammy?" Dean asked softly.

I sighed before nodding.

"I thought you said it was better."

"It is better." **_It's never been so bad._**

"Sam?" He was trying to get an answer out of me.

"It is."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I said I'm fine." **_I want to die._**

Pushing away the tray of chips, I got up from the chair and walked off.

* * *

Stood in front of the bathroom mirror, I held the knife in my hand. Pushing up the sleeve of my shirt, I tried to block out Lucifer's constant chatter. With the knife, I sliced away at the flesh showing no mercy.

"Sammy!" A voice, which belonged to Dean shouted.

I jumped in shock at the sound of him approaching the motel room causing my hand to slip and the knife to cut deeper than I'd ever cut before creating a dangerously deep wound on the top of my arm. I winced in pain. "Ahh!" The world began to spin around me as I saw the blood pouring down my arm. I stumbled forwards, causing me to have to reach out my other arm and grip the wall for support. My eyelids began to flicker before I saw black spots in my vision. After that, every went dark.


	25. Knife Edge Part 2

"Sammy!...Sammy!..." I heard someone scream; ripping me out of the darkness and back into the light. Flickering my eyelids open slightly, Dean's green eyes immediately fixed on mine. He looked dangerously close to tears.

I could tell that I was lying on the cold tile floor of the bathroom, I was then able to infer that I must have collapsed.

"Sammy!" Dean called once again. "What the hell?"

My heart sank. Dean looked so petrified as he held me in his arms. "I thought it would all go away...I thought it would make him go away..." I stated weakly.

Dean sighed before pulling me closer into a protective embrace, his hand supporting my head. I could hear his heavy, scared breathing."Why didn't you tell me all of this was going on in your grapefruit?" He asked. "I could have helped you."

"How, D'n?" I asked pulling away slightly so that I was looking directly at him. "There is nothing you could have done, so please, don't beat yourself up about it."

"You could have died, Sam." He stated. "What were you thinking?"

I glanced at my arms. Dean had tightly wrapped the motel towels around them to staunch the bleeding. "I was thinking that if I caused myself enough pain, he would go away."

Dean's eyes widened upon realisation that I was still keeping some of the details from him. Although it was obvious that he was angry, he looked more hurt by the fact I hadn't told him any of this. "How long have you been doing this?" He asked in a soft tone.

"About a month..." I answered, lowering my head.

"But why cut yourself, what about the cut on your hand?"

"That stopped working weeks ago." I stated. "I was just cutting a little bit a day, just enough to make him disappear." I noticed the look on his face. "I know what you're thinking, but I wasn't trying to kill myself. Today...the knife slipped and I cut too deep."

"We'll find a way to help you, Sam." Dean stated softly.

I sighed, my head lowered.

"Hey..." Dean placed his hands on my cheeks and lifted my head so that I was looking at him. "We **will** help you."

I nodded. "Thanks, Dean."

"You're welcome, Sammy."

**END**


	26. My Boys

**AU:** What if John gets a girlfriend? How would the boys take to her? And how would she take to them?

Sam is **6** and Dean is **10**.

* * *

The Winchester brothers didn't know what had hit them. It was just like any other day. John had left a couple of days earlier on a hunt, and they had been left at the motel. What they hadn't anticipated, was their Father returning with a bird on his arm. She was around average height with long blonde hair and bright red lips. The woman was wearing a black flowing dress which fell down to her knees an a pair of black stiletto heels that she was struggling to walk in. Teetering about, the two of them grabbed each other and threw themselves onto the bed in fits of giggles before pressing their lips together.

"Dean?" Sam rushed over to his brother and took hold of his hand. Hiding slightly behind him, he looked up at his older brother.

Dean looked down at Sam, equally shocked but trying not to show it. He squeezed Sam's hand tight in reassurance before ruffling his curly brown hair. "Come on, it's time for bed." He led his brother off to the other room that they were sharing.

* * *

The next morning, Sam clambered out of bed and walked through into the main room of the motel. Reaching up to the counter, he grabbed an apple before looking around. John was absent, but the woman was still there, sat on one of the wooden chairs around the small table by the window. Upon noticing Sam, she got up and walked over to him.

"Did I say you could have one of them?" She growled before smacking Sam over the back of the head and snatching the apple from his grasp.

"Oww." Sam whimpered quietly before rubbing his head and trying to fight back the tears amounting in his eyes. He wasn't going to cry, not in front of her.

"Dean will be very dissapointed." The woman smirked before taking a bite out of the apple and walking off.

Running off back into the bedroom, Sam threw himself onto his bed and buried himself under the covers, pulling them over his head before finally allowing the tears to start falling.

* * *

Her most vicious though, was when Sam was sat doing his homework. He had been minding his own business colouring in a picture for art. John and Dean were out getting food.

"You little shit!" She shouted before storming over to him and grabbing him by the arm. Yanking him up his position on the floor, she breathed heavily in anger as she held him up by his collar. "What have you done with it?"

Sam looked up at her with wide, fearful eyes. "With what?" He whimpered.

"My money!"

"I haven't done anything with your money." Sam answered in a childlike tone which reflected his fear.

"You're lying!" She screamed before slamming him backwards against the wall and delivering a punch across his face.

Sam burst into tears as she let go of his collar allowing him to fall to the floor before picking himself up and running off into the bedroom.

* * *

"We're back." Called John as he entered the motel room later with his arms full of bags and Dean close in suit. "Sorry, I had to borrow some money out of your purse to get gas. I can give you it back though, I just had to get some money out at the store."

"That's okay, sweetie." The woman smiled before walking over to John and pressing a kiss to his lips.

After putting the bags down, Dean furrowed an eyebrow as he noticed Sam's missing presence in the living room and his unfinished homework on the floor. The kid never left homework. "Where's Sam?" He asked.

"Oh, he went for a lie down." The woman answered.

Walking through into the bedroom, Dean noticed a figure in the corner of the room. Sam was sat back against the wall with his head in his hands and his knees up to his chest crying softly. Dean's eyes widened as he rushed over to his little brother's trembling form. "Sammy?" He called softly before kneeling down in front of him. Taking hold of Sam's hands gently, he moved them away from his face.

Sam looked up at his brother with eyes drowned in tears. "Dean-" He whimpered.

Dean's eyes widened as he noticed the shiner appearing around his brother's right eye. Taking Sam into his arms, he held him tight as he stroked his back gently in an attempt to calm him down. "It's okay, Sammy." He reassured softly. "Now what happened?"

"I- I was just doing my homework, then she grabbed me by the arm and said that I had stolen her money. But I hadn't, Dean! I swear I hadn't!"

"It's okay." Dean nodded. "I know you didn't."

"Then she pushed me back against the wall 'weally hard and it hurt my head." Sam explained.

Dean took a deep breath as he tried to keep himself calm, for Sam's sake. "And then she punched you?"

Sam nodded before tightening his grip on Dean. "I'm sorry." He whimpered.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for, okay, Sammy." Dean stated. "Is this the first time she's hurt you?" He asked, hoping it was.

Sam's silence was deafening.

Dean pulled away from his brother, as his heart melted. "Sammy?" His tone broke in sadness.

Sam shook his head. "No..."

"How many times has she hit you, Sam?"

Sam put up 5 fingers to indicate how many times.

"Aww, Sammy." Dean pulled his brother into a comforting embrace once again. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"She said that you'd be dissapointed in me." Sam answered sadly.

"I would never be dissapointed in you, Sammy. You're my brother, and you have to tell me these things." He stated softly. "Now, we need to go and talk to Dad." Dean stood up and lifted Sam into his arms before walking through into the main room of the motel.

John turned as he noticed Dean enter with Sam. "What's wrong, Sammy?"

Sam had buried himself into Dean's shoulder.

"Why don't you ask your new girlfriend." Stated Dean.

"Dean, what is this about?" John asked.

Dean turned to Sam and stroked his hair gently. "Tell him, Sammy." He spoke softly. "Tell him what you told me."

Sam sniffled before turning to look at their Father.

John's eyes widened as he caught sight of his youngest's black eye. "Did she do this?" He asked sternly.

Sam nodded.

Taking this as her cue, the woman flung open the door of the motel and sprinted off.

Despite his anger, John didn't follow her. Instead, he walked over to his sons. Taking Sam from his brother's arms, he sat down on the bed and pulled him close in a protective embrace. "I'm so sorry, Sammy." He looked at Dean. "Both of you." He sighed. "I'm your Father, I'm supposed to protect you. I should have noticed."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, I didn't even notice." Dean stated.

John looked between his oldest and his youngest. "You are my boys. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you. You two are all I've got left."

Dean smiled. "We just gotta' stick together. That's what Mom would have wanted us to do."

John nodded before smiling softly. "Yeah, she would."


	27. Farewell Tour

Dean's note in **'Point Of No Return'**

* * *

Sam and Bobby -

Given what's about to happen, I'll be surprised if this package ever finds you. But if it does, I want you both to know that what I'm doing isn't about giving up. John taught us better than that. This is about time. We've run out of it.

Left the Impala in Cicero. Where I'm going, we don't need roads. I know you'll look after her for me. Bobby - you've taken more for the team than anyone could ever ask. That makes you an honorary Winchester in my book.

Sam. You told me once that you pray everyday. Not sure if that's still true. Probably isn't. But if it is, give it one last try for me. And Sammy - one Winchester lost to this fight is enough.


	28. What Do You Want?

**Author's Note: **I am in need of some new requests so keep them coming in.

Sam is** 18 **and Dean is** 22**.

Requested by: KKBELVIS

* * *

**-Sam's POV-**

Hunt a Wendigo they said. It would be fun they said. The sky was grey and the clouds were just waiting to pour down upon us. It was clear that a storm was coming. Trudging through the muddy path of the forest on our way back to Bobby's place, Dean and Bobby were ahead of me arguing. Although I couldn't hear their exact words, I knew what the topic would be. 8 months ago, I sent off my grades to Stanford. 3 month ago, a letter arrived, saying that I had been accepted on a full scholarship. I tried to hide it from Dad and Dean, just until I could put together a argument to persuade them, but 2 months ago, they found it and all hell broke loose.

_"I don't know why you're applying to some posh school, Sam when you're not going." _We're the exact words of my father.

Dean didn't utter a word upon discovery, but he didn't have to for me to be able to grasp that he was hurt by this. We've always been close, but recently, not as much. Now the proud owner of the Impala, Dean had more freedom, and I after countless arguments with my father, I was sick of the hunter's lifestyle and was desperate to escape it.

"I don't see the big problem. So what if the boy wants to go to school, isn't that a good thing?" I heard Bobby say.

"He has responsibilities." Dean answered.

"You sound like your Dad!" Bobby stated in an I uncomplimentary tone.

They seem forget that it's my life, and it's my choice. Not like I've ever been given one.

"Ahh!" My eyes widened as I looked down at my ankle just in time to see a snake slither away across the forest floor. Lifting the leg of my jeans up slightly, it was clear where the snake had sunk its fangs into my ankle. Suddenly, a wave of dizziness set over me as the world seemed to spin and dance in and out of focus.

**-Dean's POV-**

Bobby and I turned around upon realisation that Sam was lagging behind.

"Come on Sam-" I stopped mid sentence as I caught of Sam swaying on his feet.

Sam's eyes flickered before he fell forwards.

My eyes widened as I sprinted over and caught him in my arms before he could hit the ground. "Woah..."

Bobby rushed over.

I immediately caught sight of the sweat amassing on Sam's forehead and the temperature radiating off him. "Sam! Sammy!" Shaking him gently, I looked up. "What the hell's wrong with him, Bobby?"

Noticing to the tracks in the mud, Bobby lifted up the leg of Sam's jeans revealing the snake bite. "Ahh crap!" Bobby's eyes widened as he turned to the younger hunter. "We need to get him out of here..." He immediately got to his feet. "Now!" He shouted.

I nodded and quickly scooped Sam up. "Hold on, Sammy..." I spoke softly in a tone that was hiding the levels of fear I was currently experiencing as I looked down at my little brother. In his unconscious state, Sam looked so small and broken, despite his height. I also noticed how thin Sam had become, how did I miss that? Since we found out about his letter from Stanford, me and him hadn't even on the best terms. Sam had little muscle meaning that he didn't weigh much in my arms, and his dark brown bangs had fallen over his face sticking to the sweat on his forehead. "Please tell me that you have a cure for a snake bite." I looked over at Bobby.

"There's not much we can do, we're just gonna have to let him ride the side effects out." Bobby stated. "But that bite wound needs treated before it gets infected."

Why was it always Sammy?

Bobby noticed my expression. "The kid's stronger than you give him credit for. He ain't gonna be beat down by some snake bite. He's had much worse."

"I know, but-" I began.

"But what?" Bobby asked.

"This is exactly what I'm worried about. If he goes to Stanford, he won't have anyone to defend him. He'll be alone. What if something happens to him?"

"Dean...Sam's a hunter, and has been dealing with the hits since he was six months old. He knows how to defend himself; he'll be safer at Stanford then he ever will be here hunting." Bobby stated.

"I've been looking after him since Dad threw him into my arms and I carried him out of the fire." I looked down at my brother in my arms, just as he was all those years ago. "I just want him to be safe, he's my little brother. I have to look after him, it's my job."

Thunder cracked in the sky as the heavens opened and torrential rain began to pour down.

"Dean!" Bobby shouted, pointing to a small wooden cabin under the trees.

We both ran inside.

"Even the weather hates us." I stated, gently laying Sam down on the tatty couch. Shrugging off my leather jacket, I pulled it over Sammy's limp body as a blanket for warmth.

"We're gonna have to hold out here until the storm stops." Bobby stated. "Hopefully there'll be a medic kit in here somewhere."

I began looking through the cupboards and found a flannel. Soaking it with cold water from the tap, I walked back over to Sam and began dabbing it against his sweat drenched forehead. "He's burning up." I stated. "Hold on, Sammy." I spoke in a soft tone.

"There ain't much we can do until this storm clears. It's a case of making do with what we have."

Placing the flannel down on Sam's forehead, I sighed before sitting down on one of the wooden chairs. Wiping a hand down my face, I sighed. "Dad's gonna be pissed."

"Why?" Asked Bobby, furrowing an eyebrow.

"He'll blame this on one of us." I answered. "More than likely, Sam."

"They still arguing?" Bobby asked.

I nodded. "It's got worse after Dad found his Stanford letter."

"So your Dad isn't allowing him to go."

I shook my head.

"So what do you want?" Asked Bobby.

"I want him to get out of this life. I want him to go to school, get married, have kids..." I paused. "But if something happens to him out there, and I'm not there to save him." I looked down. "I would never forgive myself...That's what I'm scared of." I caught Bobby's gaze once again. "We've already lost Mom, and we've practically lost Dad..."

"Dean-" Bobby began.

"We have, we lost him the night she died." I stated. "Sam won't even be able to remember what Dad was like before she died. He was too young. And he won't remember Mom, or what it's like to have a house, or a room." I sighed. "I had all of that..."

"Sam doesn't blame you for his childhood, Dean." Bobby added.

"I know, but he'd be lying if he said that he'd never wished he did have all that." I looked at my baby brother. "But some things are never going to happen."

Bobby sighed.

"But I want Sam to be happy. I want that for him."

"What about you?" Bobby asked. "What do you want for you?"

I shook my head. "I don't count."

"Says who?" Bobby furrowed an eyebrow. "Your Dad?" He walked over to me. "Do you really have that low of an opinion of yourself? Dean, all you need to do is look at that boy lying on that couch over there. _You_ practically raised him. And look at him now, the kid's got a full ride to Stanford." Bobby smiled.

I nodded.

Sam moaned quietly before his eyes began to flicker.

"Sam! Sammy!" I rushed over to the couch.

"D'n?..." Green eyes met mine.

"I'm right here, Sammy." I smiled, reassuringly.

"My ankle hurts..." He stated.

"That's probably cause you got bitten by a snake." I smirked.

"Shut up." Sam smirked. "Jerk."

"Bitch." I replied with a smile.

"When you two have stopped flirting, I've found the medic kit." Bobby stated, walking over to the couch and opening the green box. Taking out the bandage and antiseptic bottle, he lifted up the leg of Sam's jeans revealing the bite. "This is gonna sting."

"Better to get it over with, and it's not like I haven't had worse." Sam stated in a hoarse tone.

Unscrewing the lid, Bobby slowly poured some of the contents onto the wound causing Sam to groan in pain and shake slightly.

I placed a hand on his shoulder to gently hold him down. "It's okay, Sammy."

"It's Sam..."


	29. The Death and Life of Dean Winchester

**Author's Note: **Earlier, I published a story called Let's Go Back To The Start, which touched on the novel The Death and Life of Charlie St. Cloud. After re-watching the film and rereading the book, I have decided to do an alternative version of Let's Go Back To The Start which fully follows the story of The Death and Life of Charlie St. Cloud.

**Extra Note:** Flashbacks are in _italics_.

Dean is **17** and Sam is **13**.

* * *

The stars were out in the sky above the Impala, as Dean sped down the road.

He turned to Sam, noticing how quiet the kid had been all night. "All right, spill."

"What?"

"Something's obviously bothering you." Dean stated.

"It's nothing..." Sam answered.

"If it was nothing, then it wouldn't be bothering you."

"You're not gonna' leave, are you Dean?" Sam eventually spoke up.

Dean furrowed an eyebrow. "What? No, of course I'm not gonna' leave."

"It's just you're gonna' get your GED, then you don't have to stick around anymore if you don't want to." Sam sighed.

"Dude, I'm just going away for a week on a road trip. Five states in five days. I'll be back before you know it."

"That's what Dad says." Sam stated.

"Yeah, but I'm not Dad." Dean answered. "I'm not gonna' just ditch you, Sam. I'm not gonna' ditch you."

Sam looked down. "Promise?"

I nodded. "We have a deal."

"What time does the Jayhawks game start?" Asked Dean.

"Nine." Sam answered before looking down at his watch. "We're gonna miss the tip off at this rate." He sighed.

Dean put his foot down on the accelerator. "There's no way we're missing this game!"

Reaching a set of red lights, Dean knew that they couldn't stopping if they wanted to catch the match, so casting a split second decision, he decided not to stop for them. Thinking that the junction was empty, Dean pushed down on the gas.

Of all his reckless decisions that day, this was definitely the worse. As he reached the middle of the junction, Dean saw the perfect image of happiness. Sam's innocent face looking across at him. Then everything changed...

"Dean!" Sam screamed.

Turning instantly, Dean's eyes widened as he noticed a heavy load truck speeding towards the side of the Impala. It's horn blared as it's lights blinded the brothers. And then, there was only fracturing glass, metal, and blackness.

* * *

**-Third Person POV-**

A siren wailed as the emergency services arrived on the scene of the accident. Getting out of his response car, the young paramedic ran over to the vehicle that was mangled and tossed upside down. He could immediately tell from the trail of glass and metal that car had rolled at least twice. Dropping to the pavement, the paramedic turned on his torch and shone it inside the vehicle. The beam of light illuminated two boys, upside down, unconscious and tangled in their seat belts. The oldest looking boy's arms were wrapped around the youngest looking in a bloody embrace.

"We got two traumatic arrests up front." The paramedic quickly radioed in before grabbing a Hurst tool and shoving into the hinges of the door, with another jab of the thumb, the blades took two powerful bites. Pulling the door off, he threw it across the pavement before returning to the car. "I need two C-spine collars, and two short back-boards." The paramedic yelled before entering the wreckage through the now accessible rear of the car. Climbing across the backseat, he rushed over to the younger of the two boys. "Can you hear me?"

No response. No movement.

"Talk to me."

The kid's face and neck ware wet with blood, eyes and lips swollen.

"We need to get them out of here!"

A group of paramedics joined him as the driver's door and the front side door were also ripped from their hinges. As a tall, grey haired man reached into the wreckage, he wrapped a neck brace around the younger boy's neck, strapped on a backboard, then cut the seat belt with a knife. Lowering the boy gently, he pulled him out onto the pavement.

"Pupils are blown." He stated, checking with his flashlight.

The two young victims were now out of the wreckage and lying side by side on back boards.

The paramedic who had been first on the case and his partner, lifted the youngest boy into the ambulance. Followed by the eldest. Another paramedic then joined him in the back of the ambulance before the doors were swung closed, his partner rushed into the driver's seat and sounded the siren before driving off.

* * *

**-Dean's POV-**

In some un-identifiable place, Sam was huddled into my side, shivering and whimpering softly.

"Dad's gonna' kill us." He stated before looking up at me with tearful eyes plagued with fear.

"Don't worry, Sammy. I'm the one who stole the car, remember? This is all on me." I reassured before wrapping my arms around him and pulling him close.

"D'n..." Sam's weak voice broke, struggling to even say my name. "I hurt everywhere."

"I know, Sammy. Just hold on, okay?"

But in truth, I was just as scared as he was (not that I was going to show it). I had no idea what to do or how to get us out of here. Then, in the distance, there was a light. Faint at first, but growing brighter. The light was warm and bright and getting closer.

"What's that?" Asked Sam.

"Help, it's help, Sammy. You're gonna be fine. You hear me? You're gonna be fine." I hoped I was right.

"Please don't leave me, Dean." Sam begged.

"I won't." I stated as everything began to blur.

"Dean!...Dean!" Sam shouted.

"I won't!" I screamed.

* * *

Feeling myself awakening once again, I flickered my eyes open to see the paramedic looking down at me with thankful eyes. Looking around, I searched for Sam.

"Hey, hey, hey..." He said, trying to get me to focus on him. "Welcome back."

"Where was I?" I asked.

"It's okay."

"Where was I?"

"You've just got to relax." The paramedic stated.

"Where's Sam?" I asked in a panicked tone.

"Everything's okay, but you gotta stay still." The paramedic reassured.

"Where's Sam?" I asked again.

"You gotta stay still, okay? We don't know the full extent of your injury yet."

Ignoring him, I turned to look across the ambulance. There lay Sam, still on the other bed. "Sam?" His eyes were closed as his small frame looked even smaller. Every part of him was battered and bruised. "Hey, Sam?" The plaid shirt he was wearing was torn to shreds due to the shattered glass. His hand dangled over the edge of the bed. "Sammy?" It took me a few seconds before everything sunk in. "Sammy?" My tone was soft as I reached out across the narrow divide of the ambulance. Pushing my hand past the paramedic who was trying to hold me down, I found Sam's skinny arm. Taking his hand in his much colder one, my eyes widened. "Sammy?..Sam!" I screamed, desperately trying to reach him.

"You've got to rest!" Stated the paramedic as he held me down.

"Sam!" My throat roared in pain from the volume of my screams. Fighting the paramedics hold, I continued to reach for my little brother knowing that I couldn't leave him.

The paramedic grabbed a syringe filled with a clear liquid and removed the cap.

"No! No! No, please! Stop! No!" I cried. As he injected it into my arm, I looked up at him. "That's my brother!" I begged. "Sam!" I screamed. No, this couldn't be happening! He couldn't be dead! "Sammy!"

The paramedic held me down on the gurney.

"I can't leave him." I begged. "I can't leave him." I looked over at my little brother again. "No! Sam!" I screamed, before I slowly felt my eyelids closing.

* * *

"Through our Lord, Jesus Christ. God, whose mercies cannot be numbered, accept our prayers on behalf of the soul of they servant departed, and grant him an entrance into the land of light and joy, and the fellowship of thy saints, through Jesus Christ, our Lord. Most merciful Father, who has been pleased to take unto thyself the soul of this thy servant, grant to us, who are still in our pilgrimage, and who walk as yet by faith, in glory everlasting through Jesus Christ, our Lord. Amen." Spoke the Reverend as Sam's coffin was lowered into the grave.

Stood in the graveyard, there were only a few of us. Pastor Jim, Uncle Bobby, Caleb, Dad and I. Dad had been quiet, uncharacteristically quiet since the accident. I couldn't blame him though, he'd already lost the love of his life, and now his youngest son was dead too. And it was my fault. I shouldn't of drove straight out on the junction. This was all my fault.

"Dean?" Spoke the Reverend.

Zoning back in, I turned to him.

"If you want to drop the book in now."

I looked down at my hand. In it, was a Classics Illustrated comic book that I used to read to Sam when he was little. Most of the ones we owned had become lost over various moves, but I still had this one, and this one was his favourite. 'The Knights of the Round Table'.

_Reading to Sam had become a regular thing now we Dad vanishing off for longer lengths of time leaving us alone in the motel. Despite the whole tough guy facade that Sam was trying to pull, I could see right through it. He was just a kid, and sometimes Dad forgot that. Even when he was home, he would never pay Sam anywhere close to the amount of attention that a normal kid would get. Always responding with the answer, 'Sorry, Sammy, but I got a lot of work to do'. It only took Sam a few days to twig that he wasn't going to get anything out of Dad. The kid came walking into the room and threw himself down on his bed, burying his head into his pillow. Whatever was in his hand at the time had been discarded onto the floor. I could hear his gentle sobs even though they were muffled by the material of the pillow. _

_Swinging my legs round the side of my bed, I looked down at the floor. Lying on the carpet, was an old Classic Illustrated comic book that Dad had bought for Sam a couple of weeks ago to shut him up on an eight hour drive. The comic wasn't in the best condition when Dad bought it, but it had only cost a couple of cents. The kid was smart enough, he could easily read it himself, and the look of the comic book now backed me up. Sam had been reading this over and over, he just obviously didn't want to read by himself anymore. He craved attention, and obviously thought that asking Dad to read it to him was his best bet of actually getting some. But once again, Dad had shot him down. _

_Walking over to Sam's bed, I sat down on the edge and rested a hand on his back. "Hey, Sammy..."_

_Sam sniffled. "Leave me alone." He answered quietly._

_"You just caught Dad on a bad day, Sammy." I stated softly before shuffling along a bit more. "Come here..." Gently lifting Sam up, I sat him down on my knees and wrapped my arms around him pulling him close._

_Sam responded my wrapping his little arms around my neck and leaning into me, resting his head against my chest. "Dean, does Dad not like me?" He asked, looking up at me with dewy green eyes, wet with tears._

_My heart wrenched. "Of course Dad likes you, Sammy. He's loves you, more than anything in the world. Even me." I cast a hand through Sam's brown curly hair. "Why would you think that?"_

_Sam shrugged against me._

_I wasn't gonna' push the kid for an answer so instead had an idea. "Do you want me to read you your comic book?" I asked._

_Sam used the sleeve of his t shirt to wipe away the tears in his eyes. He nodded._

_"Okay." Moving up the bed so that we were resting back against the headboard, I placed Sam down beside me._

_He huddled into my side._

_I wrapped an arm around him while holding the comic book in the other._

_The comic book was only small, so it didn't take very long to read. Not that it really mattered._

_Sam was snoring lightly against me._

_A smile lit up my face as I gently lowered his head to the pillow and scooted off the bed. "Night, Sammy."_

Walking up to the edge of the grave, tears began to stream down my cheeks as I slowly dropped the comic book on top of Sam's coffin.

* * *

After the service, Caleb and Pastor Jim had left and Dad had walked off leaving Uncle Bobby and I. Reaching the motel room, I opened the door and walked inside before lying back on the bed, rubbing my eyes.

Uncle Bobby winced in sympathy. "Hey, Dean?"

I sat up and looked over at him.

"What happened, it wasn't your fault."

"I stole the car. I was driving too fast. I drove out at the junction." I stated. "How is any of this not my fault?"

"Don't be hard on yourself. Sometimes things just happen." Bobby tried to reassure.

I didn't answer.

"Where's your Dad?" He asked.

"If the last few days are anything to go by, in some bar." I stated.

"He drinking again?"

I nodded.

The door opened. Speak of the devil.

Dad stumbled in, the motel room instantly smelt of cheap booze.

"John?"

"Get out of here, Bobby." Dad stated sternly.

"I'm leaving Dean here with you. Not in this state." Bobby replied.

"Bobby, it's fine. Honestly." I tried to reassure.

"No, it's not. You have two kids, John. And one of them in hurting and you're turning a blind eye like you usually do. How is getting plastered going to help him? This is just you only thinking about yourself like usual, you selfish dick!" Bobby shouted.

Dad swept his hand across the table sending a glass and some books flying across the floor. "This is my family, not yours!" He shouted in response. "I know you've been wriggling your way in ever since they were kids, but they're not yours!"

"He still is a kid, John. And I became family to those boys the first time you ever dumped them on me so you could go hunt something!"

Dad grabbed Bobby by the collar and shoved him back against the wall.

"Dad, stop!" I shouted, rushing over and trying to pull him off Bobby.

"Shut up!" Dad shouted, backhanding me with enough force to send me flying backwards. Landing on the floor, I put a hand to my lip which was bleeding.

Bobby shoved John off him.

"Get out of here!" Dad warned.

"Not without, Dean." Bobby stated.

"Fine, go." He turned and looked down at me. "But if you walk out that door, don't you **ever** come back!"

Bobby walked over to me and held out a hand.

Taking it, he pulled me to my feet. Quickly stuffing my stuff into a duffel, I walked out of the door and closed it behind me.

* * *

I had been at Bobby's for a few days now. Dad had left countless messages on Bobby's phone apologising and begging me to come back.

Sat on a log in the woods, I felt more alone then ever. The car crash kept repeating itself over and over again as if my brain wanted me to be eternally miserable. Every emotion inside of me was screaming, and I couldn't take it. The first tear fell, followed by the second, and the third, and fourth until I broke out into a sob, burying my head in my hands.

Hearing footsteps, I didn't even look up. It was probably Bobby coming to check up on me to see if I was alright.

The log moved slightly as someone sat down next to me.

Looking up and turning my head, my eyes widened at who I saw.

There was Sam, dressed in the same clothes he was wearing that night, just in the same condition they had been when we had left the motel room before everything that happened, happened.

"Sam?" My weak voice managed to speak.

"I thought we had a deal." Sam stated.

"We do." I nodded, tearfully. "We do have a deal."

Sam smiled.

"We'll meet here everyday just before the sun goes behind the mountains." I explained.

"Promise?" He asked, just as he said that night.

"I promise."

* * *

**Five Years Later**

I was now 23, and working at a mechanic's shop. I was still living with living with Bobby in Sioux Falls, and Dad hadn't attempted to make contact with me in just over four years. The shop was small, and the guy who owned the place had put me in charge. I was currently working underneath an old Ford.

"You all right Boss man." Mike smiled as he walked in.

I nodded. "Oh you know the guy who brought in the old Lincoln Mark 4 Lipstick Edition the other day for a re-tune. The one where he payed like fourty grand for it with the money he had in his savings account?"

"Yeah?" He nodded.

"He's bringing her back in, apparently his wife thrashed the thing after she found out."

"Why did she trash it?" Mike asked.

"Because the money wasn't from his savings account, it was from hers." I stated.

Mike began to laugh. "You're joking? I shouldn't laugh, it's not funny. Well for him anyway."

Coming out from underneath the car, I grabbed one of the old rags and cleaned my hands roughly with it.

"Oh, I almost forgot, it's me and Cindy's anniversary tomorrow night. We're going to Maddie's. Want to come?"

"Yeah, I'll try." I answered.

"Will you actually try, though?" Mike asked. "Cause' last time, you said you'd try, and you didn't really try. You just ended up here fixin' up old cars."

Hearing a girl shouting from outside the shop, I turned to the door.

"And this time, Cindy had arranged a little friend to meet you." Mike continued, but I wasn't really listening.

She had brown hair and was currently standing in front of her car with the hood open screaming at her engine as if it could hear her calling it a 'bitch!'.

"Are you even listening?" Mike asked. "No, of course you're not."

"Did you get that fuel problem fixed in the Buick?" I asked him.

"Ummm...That would be a no. But it's not my fault this time! Don't look at me like that. It's actually not my fault this time. I tried to fix it, but it's just not happening. The thing is toast." Mike walked over to me. "But more important, all right, listen to me about this. Cindy's got this mate over staying and she is a waitress at the Red Dog Inn."

The girl was now walking towards the shop.

"Dean? The Red Dog Inn. You know where the Red Dog Inn is don't ya'?"

I nodded.

"All right. Okay. So we've been telling her about you, and she really wants to meet you, all right?"

"Hey." The girl walked over.

Mike turned round to face her.

I was stood behind him.

"My car has broke down, again!" She stated.

"And?" Mike shrugged.

"You said you'd fixed it last week."

"Did it splutter a bit then stop, or just stop?" I asked.

"It spluttered then stopped." The girl noticed me.

"I'll get right onto it." I stated.

"Yeah, that would be great." She stuttered. "Thanks." The girl began to walk off.

"Bye." Mike grinned as she walked off. "Anyway..." He turned back to me. "She's a little bit naughty, a little bit saucy, a little bit promiscuous."

I watched as the girl left before turning back to Mike. "Mmm?" I furrowed an eyebrow.

"The waitress, Charlie! Please keep up, mate. Red Dog Inn."

I nodded.

My phone beeped.

"Hold on." I stated before walking outside. Flipping open the phone, it was a voicemail message. I pressed play.

'Dean, it's your Dad.' There was a long pause. 'Look, I know I shouldn't have said all those things back then, but you have to believe me when I say I'm sorry.' There was another pause. 'It's been four years, son. I want to see you.' He paused once again. 'You're my boy...And it hurts to not have you around.' His voice was unfaltered so he had obviously threw himself into sobriety after what happened that night in the motel room. 'I've already lost your mother, and Sam...I don't want to loose you too, Dean. So please, if you get this then call me.' He paused. 'I miss you, Dean.'

* * *

Returning back to Bobby's later, I showered and changed before walking down the old wooden stairs.

"I'll be back later." I shouted to Bobby before grabbing my leather jacket and some stuff before walking out the door.

Reaching the woods, the sun was just about to go behind the mountains.

"Dean."

I turned to see Sam and smiled. "Hey."

"What's in the bag?" Sam asked.

Taking out a baseball and a glove, I threw the glove to Sam. "Thought we could practice."

Sam smiled.

"Let's go. Now grounders." I stated before throwing the ball at the ground so that it bounced and Sam was able to catch it in the glove.

After a few throws, Sam looked at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. Remember, two hands." I instructed.

"It's something bad." Sam stated.

I sighed before throwing the ball back. "Dad rang me today."

"What did he say?" Sam asked softly before throwing the ball.

I caught it. "What he said on the other fifty messages he sent years ago. That he's sorry..." I threw the ball to Sam.

Sam caught it and threw it back.

"That he wants to see me..."

Sam nodded and threw the ball back.

I caught it. "About how he's already lost you and Mom so he doesn't want to loose me." I looked across at Sam. "And that he misses me."

"I'd miss you too, if I was gone." Sam stated.

"Yeah, but that's not gonna' happen." I smiled, walking over to him. "Cause' we got this thing wired."

Sam laughed. "Yeah."

I sat down on the log.

Sam sat down next to me. "So what's her name?"

I furrowed an eyebrow. "What?"

"The girl?"

"How do you?" I began.

"I'm not limited to the woods outside Bobby's house, Dean." He smirked.

"Her name's Lisa Braeden." I stated.

"Oooh." Sam smiled.

"It's not like that."

"So, you don't like her?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

I just looked at him before smacking him across the back of the head with a smirk.

"Charming." He smirked, rubbing his head.

* * *

Working on the engine of Lisa's 67' Chevy Impala, it felt strange to be working on one once again. I looked at the clock. '11:23PM'. The problem was easy to diagnose, so now it was just a case of repairing it.

There was a knock on the door. "Dean?"

I turned to see Bobby resting against the frame of the door.

"You planning on coming home anytime?" He asked.

I nodded. "I was just trying to get this fixed up."

"Working yourself into the ground ain't gonna' get it fixed up any quicker." Bobby stated. "Come on."

* * *

Back at Bobby's, there was a knock at the door.

Answering it, it was Mike.

"Hey, Dean." He smiled. "You coming?"

"What?" I furrowed an eyebrow.

"It's Cindy and I's anniversary, remember?" He stated.

Oh yeah. I nodded. "Yeah, I remember."

Mike looked me over. "You might wanna' change first."

We'd only just got back so I was still dressed in my boiler suit. I smirked. "Yeah."

Stood by the bar, Mike was on the karaoke across the room singing horrifically.

"Hey!" Cindy walked over with a beaming smile.

"Hey, Cindy." I smiled, pretending like I wasn't bored to death. "Happy anniversary."

"Thanks."

"He's really talented." I stated sarcastically, referring to Mike's singing.

"Oh, I know." She rolled her eyes. "Come meet Rachel." She stated.

"Right now?" I asked, not really wanting to.

"Yeah." Cindy took hold of my arm and pulled me over. "Rachel, this is Dean, the one I told you about."

"Hi." I smiled, trying to be polite.

"Cindy said you wouldn't show." Rachel stated.

"Only because we never see you out at night, Dean." Cindy smirked.

"Ohh, emm. Ever since the werewolf bite, I tend to only come out during full moons." I joked.

"The moon isn't full." Boy this one is a bundle of fun.

"Then I guess it's your lucky night." I laughed, before noticing that neither her of Cindy were laughing.

Mike's singing ended. He walked over and hugged Cindy before landing a kiss on her.

* * *

**-Third Person POV-**

Sat at one of the tables outside the bar, Lisa took a drink from her lemonade.

A man walked over and sat down opposite her.

"Hey, Dad." She smiled before she caught sight of Dean standing by the bar.

Her Dad immediately picked up on this. "Hey, why are you so interested in that loon?"

"I'm not." Lisa answered looking back at her Dad. "I ran into him for the first time the other day when my car broke down."

"And?"

"And he flummoxed me."

"Listen..." Her Dad began. "Everybody in town knows this Winchester kid, totally certifiable." He stated wiggling a finger around in a circle beside his head.

* * *

**-Dean's POV-**

Ralph was talking about something.

I looked around the bar, and noticed Lisa by the door.

She was looking at me too.

"Hey." Ralph put his hand on my shoulder and tried to hand me another shot.

"No thanks, man. I'm good. Thank you." I stated, my eyes going back to her.

"Come on, Winchester, don't be a woman. Have another. It's not like there's a big demand for you as a designated driver."

I turned to him with a stern expression before pushing him backwards and slamming him against the bar, holding him firmly by the collar.

"Hey, Dean!" Mike tried to pull me off him. "Hey, Dean! Let it go." He reassured. "Come on..."

"You want a piece of me you pathetic townie creep?" Ralph taunted. "Your boy just saved you from a beating."

"No, you're probably right." I walked closer to him. "How is everything? How's Goldman Sachs? I heard the layoffs have been pretty brutal."

"Just a better opportunity to weed out the weak." Ralph stated.

"Yeah. But you're good right? Health? Dental."

Ralph nodded.

"Good." I landed a punch across hard across his face.

The crowd in the bar gasped.

I walked off.

* * *

Walking into Bobby's, I slammed the door closed behind me.

"And where the hell have you been?" Bobby shouted from the study.

"I'm 23 years old, Bobby. I don't need checking up on." I stated, still angry.

"You Winchester's always need checking up on." Bobby replied. "It's three thirty in the morning."

"I do know that, Bobby! I can tell the time."

"Watch you tone, boy." Bobby walked into the living room and over to me. "You stink of alcohol, Dean! I have two rules. You should at least try to follow them."

"Why? You're not gonna' kick me out, Bobby."

"Don't tempt me. Under my roof, you stick to my rules."

I scoffed, looking. "You sound like my Dad." I looked back up at Bobby.

Bobby's stern expression immediately softened at those words. That was one of the first things he said to me when he brought me here.

_"You can stay at my place for as long as you like, Dean. I just have two rules, you have to be home by 1AM and you better not be drunk when you arrive." He stated. "I'm not trying to beat you down with rules like your Dad did, I'm just putting them there so that we're both happy and we won't argue."_

_I nodded before dropping my duffel down onto the floor._

_Bobby turned to me. "Look, I know I'm not really your family." He began._

_"Bobby..." I interrupted him. "You're like a Father to me, and you were to Sam too." Dean explained. "And you may not have noticed, but I don't have much family left." I stated in a soft, weak tone._

_Bobby's expression softened as he sighed before pulling me into a hug a few seconds later. Patting me on the back, he then pulled away._

"What's the point? I can't do anything right. It was my job to watch out for Sammy, and I screwed that up. It was my job to keep him safe. It was my job to look after him!" I stated as a tear trickled down my cheek. "Everywhere I go, people are talking about me like I'm some freak!" I shouted, my voice beginning to break in sorrow as more tears began to fall. "I just punched a guy at the bar and it felt good."

Bobby furrowed an eyebrow. "What? Who?"

"Ralph."

"Why?"

"He told me to have another drink because there wasn't much demand for me as a driver." I stated. "But why would there be? I killed me own brother."

"You didn't kill Sam, Dean." Bobby stated. "You were both in that car accident, and we nearly lost you too." He sighed. "You were flatlined."

"I should've died..." I stated.

"You don't mean that!" Bobby shouted.

I walked up to him. "Look in my eyes and tell me that I don't mean that!" I turned away. "It would have been better for everyone."

Bobby grabbed hold of my arm, turning me back round to face him. "Now you listen!" He shouted. "I would not be the only one who would be torn up if you had died." He stated. "And if you even think about checking out!..." Bobby's voice trailed off before he put his hands on my cheeks so that I was looking at him. "You are a better man that your Daddy ever was, and what happened that night was not your fault. You hear me?"

I nodded.

"Now go sleep it off."

I walked off upstairs.

* * *

**-Third Person POV-**

Bobby watched the oldest Winchester boy walk up the creaky old wooden steps before going out of sight as he walked off down the corridor. Sitting down on the couch, he buried his head in his hands before letting the tears flood out.

* * *

The next evening, I was sat on the log in the woods next to Sam.

"Dean's in love." Sam grinned.

"Bite me." I replied.

"Jerk." Sam retorted.

"Bitch." I threw him the glove before standing up. "Now come on."

"Slider?" Sam asked.

"No, I don't feel like retrieving balls today."

Sam smirked before his expression became serious once again. "You should go with her you know."

"Nahh." I shook my head.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"I wouldn't want to be away for that long?"

"What? If it wasn't for me, you could go?" Sam stated.

"I didn't say that, Sam."

"Don't let me stop you." He replied.

"Oh! Getting angry?" I mocked with a smirk. "Trying to bring the heat, Sammy?"

"The heat? That wasn't the heat? You want the heat?" Sam asked.

"Come on." I smiled. "So scared."

Sam still hadn't thrown the ball.

"Come on, Sammy. Falling asleep here." I pretended to snore.

Suddenly, Sam threw the ball and it struck me hard downstairs. "Ahh!" I moaned, falling to the floor of the woods.

Sam gasped before bursting into laughter.

"Strike."

* * *

**-Dean's POV-**

Working under the hood, I was still fixing the engine of Lisa's Impala.

"Hey!" Came a voice from behind me.

Not being aware of anyone's presence in the shop, I jumped and banged my head off the hood's cover.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Lisa quickly apologised. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me, I just didn't know you were there." I stated.

She was at the bar last night when I punched Ralph, she obviously had questions.

"I'm harmless, I promise." I reassured. "I'm not..."

"Really?" She asked. "You didn't seem son harmless up at Maddie's."

"Yeah, that, I can explain that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Connors is a dick." I stated.

"Yeah." Lisa nodded. "Always has been."

"Anyways, I should get back to work on your car." I stated after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Okay." She nodded. "It was nice talking to you."

"You too."

Lisa walked off.

"Dieseling." I shouted after her.

She turned round. "What?"

"That's what's wrong with your car. Dieseling." I stated.

"What have I put Diesel in by mistake?" Lisa asked.

"No." I shook my head. "It's where the car's engine keeps running for a bit even after it's switched off. It's because the fuel's igniting without a spark."

"So, can you fix it?" She asked.

I nodded. "Of course I can, my Dad had one of these things. I used to fix her all the time."

"So what's actually wrong with it?" She walked over.

"I think it's the carburetor. It's not competely closing when the engine is switched off meaning the fuel and oxygen mixture can combust easier in the piston chamber." I explained. "It short, it's easily fixed." I smiled.

"So does your Dad still have his Impala?" Lisa asked.

"No." I shook my head. "It had to be scrapped."

Her expression changed as she caught on. "Oh, I'm sorry..."

"No, no, no...It's okay." I reassured. "Don't worry about it."

"So...I was going to the beach, I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"Sure."

Lisa smiled softly before leaning closer.

I did the same.

Kissing her softly on the lips, she smiled before pulling away. "Let's go." She took hold of my hand.

* * *

Sat up on the lighthouse, Lisa was resting against my side. I had my arms wrapped around her.

"So, I'm...Ummm...I'm going away for a week, on a roadtrip." Lisa stated.

"Oh...That's cool."

"Yeah, I'm going North. Down the highway." She smiled. "Is there any chance that my Impala will be fixed before tomorrow morning?"

I nodded. "I'll have her done by tonight."

"Thanks. I'll pick her up tomorrow then." Lisa stated.

"So when are you back?" I asked.

"Friday."

I nodded.

"I wish you could come with me." She stated softly.

"I can't." I answered.

"Why? Come on, you don't have any holidays."

"I just can't."

"You just can't?"

I sighed. "I just can't." I turned away and looked towards the mountains, suddenly, my eyes widened. The sun was already dissapearing behind them. "Oh,shit!" I quickly got to my feet.

"What?" Lisa furrowed an eyebrow.

"Nothing. I left something at work." I lied.

"What? Well, hold on, I'll come with you." She stated.

"No. I won't be long." I climbed down the lighthouse and sprinted off.

* * *

Running through the forest, I reached the clearing with the log and looked around. "Sam! Sammy!" I shouted.

Sam was in the distance, walking away.

"Stop!"

He kept walking.

"Sam, stop!" I repeated, closing most of the gap between me and him.

Sam slowly turned around. I could instantly see the tears in his eyes. "You're late." His weak, saddened voice stated.

"I couldn't...I couldn't help it, Sam. I'm sorry." I apologised.

"I knew you'd be late." Sam stated. "I could...I could feel you forgetting me."

"No, Sam..." I began softly.

"Without you, I feel myself starting to disappear." He stated as tears began to trickle down his cheeks. "Be nothing."

"There's nothing to be scared of, Sam." I reassured.

"Do you want me to go?" Sam asked.

"No." I stated, shaking my head.

"Then why did you bring her?" Sam shouted.

I turned to see Lisa walking through the woods into the clearing.

"I didn't mean to spy on you." She explained.

Turning back, Sam was gone.

"Dean, it's okay."

I turned back to Lisa. "Sam and I made a deal."

"You don't have to explain anything to me." She walked closer.

"No, we made a...We made a pact..." I explained.

"You don't..."

"That everyday we meet here just before the sun goes behind the mountains." I stated.

"Dean." Lisa spoke softly.

"I can't lose Sam, Lisa." I stated. "I can't lose Sam."

"Let's go."

I shook my head.

"Let's go."

"No." I shook my head once again. "The more I'm in your world, the less I can be in his."

"Dean, at some point, we all have to let go." Lisa stated softly.

"I can't lose Sam." I turned and began walking away. "Goodbye, Lisa. Enjoy your roadtrip."

* * *

It had been three days since I last saw Lisa. Sat in the cafe next to Mike, two sheriffs walked in.

"We gotta' local missing." They stated.

"Who?" I asked.

"Lisa Braeden." He answered.

"According to her Father, she left on a roadtrip three days ago. Nobody's seen her since and with all the bad weather we've been having, he's obviously worried. We've been trying to contact her, but she's not answering. Phone's going straight to voicemail."

* * *

Sat on the log in the woods, Sam was standing in front of me. "She's missing, that girl." I paused. "Lisa."

Sam sighed.

"She went driving out on a roadtrip in her car, and then the storm hit. She's hasn't come back, and she hasn't been in contact for days."

Sam sat down next to me on the log. "You still got me."

"Yeah, I know, man."

* * *

Getting back to Bobby's, I opened the door and walked inside. There was a note pinned to the wall.

'Gone out for a bit. There's food in the fridge. You've been quiet for a few days, Dean. I know you're still dealing with everything that happened back then, but you gotta remember. You got the second chance, don't waste it moping around for the rest of your life. ~Bobby / P.S. This was under the door when I came in earlier.' Pinned next to it was a note in Lisa's handwriting which read 'Come Find Me!'.

"Shit!" Grabbing a notepad, I quickly wrote Bobby a message saying I would be back in a few days and not to worry. Making one stop, I ran out of the house and into the salvage yard. Climbing into the first car I saw, I sped off.

Lisa said she was heading North, down the highway.

Heading North, I accelerated down the highway while keeping a look out.

* * *

The rain had set in again, making visibility low. I had been driving for hours with no luck. She could be anywhere.

Suddenly, I spotted something reflecting in the light from the headlights. Quickly pulling over, my eyes widened as I spotted it. Lisa's black 67' Chevy Impala stuck half in the ditch at the side of the road and half out of it. Getting out of the car, I rushed over and descended down the ditch to the front of the car. When the storm hit, she must have lost controlled and swerved ending up ditching her. I peered through the window.

There was Lisa lying dangerously still across the front bench with blood staining her hair.

"Lisa!" I shouted, banging on the window. "Lisa!"

No use. Taking my old gun of of my pocket, I fired at the window causing it to shatter. I then pulled up the lock and opened the door before gently lifting Lisa into my arms. She was a dead weight.

Getting into the car, I sat down on the bench before resting Lisa down so that her head was resting in my lap. Putting a finger to her neck, I was relieved to find a pulse. Her breathing was weak, but I would take that over dead any day.

Lisa shivered.

I quickly turned the dial of the heater, and smiled thankfully when it was still working. Taking off my leather jacket, I placed it over her as a blanket before wrapping my arms around her for warmth. Taking my phone out of my pocket, I ran Bobby.

"Dean?" He answered in a panicked tone.

"I found her, Bobby. I found Lisa."

* * *

As I waited for help to arrive, my thoughts turned to Sam. The sun had already set now meaning that he was alone.

"I love you, Sam." I sighed.

Sirens wailed in the distance before stopping as they became closer.

A paramedic ran over and removed me from the car before him and the other paramedics began helping Lisa.

A hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned to see Bobby. He immediately bundled me into a hug. "Don't ever do that to me again." He stated in a relieved tone and I was sure that I could even here the old coot sniffling.

* * *

Lisa was released from hospital in a couple of days, and in that time, I had managed to fix up her Impala. So when she got out of hospital, I was waiting.

"Surprise." I stated with a smile, motioning to the car.

She grinned. "How did you?"

"Like I said, I used to fix her up alot."

Lisa pecked me softly on the lips.

I smiled. "Also, I've been checking the weather forecast, and this week looks really good. Perfect for a roadtrip."

Lisa smiled.

My phone began to ring.

"Hi Bobby." I answered.

"Don't even think about leavin' without saying goodbye." He warned.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I laughed. "I'll be round in a minute." I hung up.

"I gotta' say goodbye to the old man." I explained.

"Well I've gotta' pack anyway so I'll meet you there." Lisa smiled.

I nodded before throwing her the keys.

* * *

Reaching Bobby's, I opened the door and walked inside.

My eyes widened. There stood in the living room, was Dad. "Dad?"

"Hey, Dean." He answered in a soft tone with a smile. "Last time we were together, we had one hell of a fight."

I nodded. "Yes, sir."

"It's good to see you again. It's been a long time."

"Too long." I walked over as he wrapped his arms around me in a tight, emotional embrace. Tears were running down my cheeks, and I was sure that they were trickling down his too. We pulled apart.

Bobby smiled as he watched the two Winchester's reunite.

I walked over to Bobby. "Thank you." I smiled before pulling into a hug.

"What for?" He asked.

"Looking after me, and setting me straight when I was being a dick." I smiled before pulling away.

"Now you take care of yourself, you hear?" Bobby smiled.

I nodded.

A car horn honked outside.

Bobby handed me my duffel.

"Have fun, Dean." Dad smiled.

I nodded before walking out of the house and down the path to the Impala.

Lisa scooted along the bench.

I climbed into the driver's seat before looking back at the house.

Dad and Bobby were standing at the door.

I waved. "Bye."

"Bye." Lisa waved.

They both waved back as I drove off in the sunset.


	30. And In The End

**Requested by:** Katlover98

**Author's Note:** This story is an AU and takes place at the end of **The End **(_5x04_).

* * *

'_Dean. I didn't want to do this, but I felt you deserved something. Writing a few words on a tatty piece of hotel stationery is hardly classy, but it will have to do. I just want you to know how much I appreciate everything you've done for me. Whether it be looking after me when we were kids, taking the blame for things I did so Dad wouldn't shout at me, or being there for me after I lost Jess. I wish I could thank you for everything, but I don't have enough time or paper to possibly do that. I know the reason why we can't be together anymore, Michael and Lucifer. God's first born douchebags. So I'm going to make things a little easier. If I'm dead, then there won't be a vessel to possess. Please don't do anything stupid, Dean. This is my choice, so don't blame yourself. You were right, we are weaker together, I know this is going to break every rule about chick flick moments, but I can't live without you being there. I had to when you were in Hell, and I can't do that again, Dean. I won't! So this is the only way. I'm sorry, Dean._

_P.S. Say goodbye to Bobby for me_

_SAM_'

Reading the note, my eyes widened as a tear trickled down my cheek. "Sammy!" I dropped the piece of paper and grabbed my phone. I quickly used the GPS on Sam's phone to track him, begging that he hadn't already gone through with it. "Cas!" I screamed. "Castiel!"

"Dean?"

I turned to see Cas.

"You need to take me here." I stated. "Now."

Cas looked at the phone before placing a finger to my forehead. Suddenly, we had transported to a road with a sheer cliff face on one side.

I desperately looked around in search of him. "Sam?!" Oh fuck! Oh fuck! "Sammy!" I screamed.

In the distance, was a speck of brown. My eyes widened as I began sprinting towards the figure. I was going to scream again, but I couldn't risk startling him.

The figure stepped up onto the cliff.

No!

It was Sam alright. His brown hair was blowing slightly in the gentle wind.

I covered a considerable amount of ground in a matter of seconds.

Sam took a step forward and looked down at the crashing waves below.

No! No! No!

I could see him close his eyes. He was right on the cliff edge now.

Sammy!

Sam was just about to let himself fall, when I grabbed him round the waist and pulled him back from the edge. We both landed in a heap on the ground.

"Sammy?" I asked softly, quickly kneeling before pulling Sam up. I took hold of his shoulders to support him shivering body. Looking into his dark red, tearful, pained eyes, he looked so young again broken.

"D'n..." Sam whimpered, clearly crying now.

"Come here." I pulled him against me, bundling him into a hug and tightly wrapping my arms around him, never wanting to let go ever again. I nearly lost my little brother today, and it would have been my fault. "Shh." I cood, gently stroking his soft, brown hair. "It's okay, I'm here." I reassured. "I'm here, and I'm never gonna' leave you."

"I'm sorry..." Spoke Sam in a weak tone, his head resting against my shoulder.

"It's okay, Sammy." I reassured.

I felt Sam's body go limp as he lost consciousness. That didn't surprise me, the kid had gone through a lot.

Cas walked over. "Dean?"

I wrapped an arm under Sam's back and legs before nodding, knowing what he was going to ask.

Placing a finger to my forehead, we were back at the motel.

With Sam in my arms, I walked over to his bed and gently laid him down upon it.

I turned to Cas. "Thanks, Cas."

Cas smiled before poofing off.

Sam stirred softly, before his eyes flickered open. He blinked a few times, before his eyes focused on me. "D'n..."

"Hey." I spoke softly with a smile before sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Look I'm..." Sam began.

"You don't have to apologise for anything, Sammy." I stated, cutting him off.

"How'd you find me?" He asked.

"I tracked the GPS on your cell then Cas poofed me there." I explained before pausing. "Look, man, I'm sorry. I don't know. I'm...whatever I need to be. But I was, uh—wrong."

"What made you change your mind?" Sam asked.

"Long story. The point is...maybe we are each other's Achilles heel. Maybe they'll find a way to use us against each other, I don't know. I just know we're all we've got. More than that. We keep each other human." I stated.

"Thank you. Really. Thank you. I won't let you down." Sam nodded.

"Oh, I know it. I mean, you are the second-best hunter on the planet." I grinned.

Sam smirked. "So, what do we do now?"

"We make our own future." I stated. "And I swear to god, if you check out on me, I will join you."

"Dean..." Sam began.

"No, Sam. You said it yourself in your letter, you don't want to live without me being there. What makes you think I would want to live without you either. You're my little brother, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you." I smiled.

"You do realise I said that to you, right?" Sam smirked.

"Shut up." I smirked. "Bitch."

"Jerk."


	31. Time Bandits

**Author's Note:** Set in Season 8, but obviously doesn't follow any of the events which took place in that season.

* * *

Rummaging through the relics in the Men of Letters bunkers storage room, Dean opened up a large red crate. Inside, was a stone figurine.

"Sam!" Dean shouted.

Sam walked in. "What?"

"Check this out." Dean handed the Sam the figure.

Sam's eyes widened. "Wow!"

"How did I know that geek boy would find this interesting?" Dean smirked.

"It's an Ushabtis." Sam stated.

Dean furrowed an eyebrow. "A what?"

"An Ushabtis or a Shawabtis as they were sometimes called. They were put in the tombs of the dead to serve as servants in the afterlife." Sam explained.

"Creepy."

Sam furrowed an eyebrow as he noticed something about the figurine. "There's an engraving on the base."

"Let me see." Dean reached out to grab it.

"Be careful, this thing's over 2000 years old." Sam stated. "I can't read what it says, it's in hieroglyphics."

"Obviously." Dean scoffed, taking the figure from Sam. Walking over to the light, he tripped on the corner of one of the crates and stumbled forwards, dropping the figure.

The figure fell to the ground and smashed upon hitting the ground.

Sam and Dean's eyes widened.

"Whoops!" Dean added.

Suddenly, a cloud of smoke began to below from the broken figurine.

"Well that can't be good." Dean stated.

Sam simply glared at Dean.

A bright light appeared, before everything went dark.

* * *

Coughing, Sam sat upright breathing heavily. His eyes widened.

Dean sat upright too. "What the hell?"

"We're in Egypt." Sam stated.

"How do you know?" Dean asked.

"The pyramids and the sand are a big give away, Dean."

"I knew that..."

Sam just looked at Dean before getting to his feet, and brushing off the yellow sand from his jeans and jacket.

"Sam." Dean tapped Sam on the shoulder and motioned across the desert.

There, was a group of about six men supporting a gold throne on their shoulders.

Sam's eyes widened before he turned to Dean and smacked him round the back of the head.

"Oww. What was that for?" Dean asked.

"That figurine was over 2000 years old, you smashed it, and now it's transported us back to the time that thing came from. That's Cleopatra." He stated.

"Cleopatra's a babe." Dean grinned.

"Dude, you can't flirt with Cleopatra. And anyway, you don't have a chance, Dean. You are not her type." Sam smirked.

"What makes you so sure?" He asked.

"She married her younger brother, Ptolemy XIII."

Dean grimaced in disgust. "That's not some slash thing is it? You know like Sam/Dean?"

"No." Sam scoffed and shook her head. "They're real people, Dean."

"Well so are we, but the fans of those Carver Edlund books don't seem to care."

"They don't know we exist..." Sam sighed. "Whatever, just don't hit on Cleopatra. She'd probably have you executed on the spot if you did."

"So how are we going to get back to 2013?" Dean asked.

"No idea, you smashed the only clue we had." Sam stated.

"What, do you think the writing was some kind of spell?"

"Maybe, if the thing was powerful enough to transport us back here, it was obviously packing some serious mojo." Sam thought for a moment. "Unless..." He paused. "What if the figure still exists in this time? You smashed it in 2013, but it has to get to 2013 for you to smash it meaning it has to be around here somewhere."

"Where?" Dean asked. "This place is just full of sand."

"There tends to be in a desert." Sam mocked.

"Shut up. You know what I mean."

"Ushabtis were buried in the tombs of the dead, so we just have to find out which tomb our figurine was buried in and translate the engraving."

"How are we going to find out which tomb it's buried in, we don't have anything to research with. And even if we did, how are we going to find the tomb and get into it?" Dean asked.

"The same way we get into mausoleums, break in."

"So if we do find this thing, how are we gonna' ride it back to our time?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure." Sam answered. "When you were zapped back to 1944, we had to find the exact year, date and time that Chronos had his hands around your throat. The problem we have is that it's currently just a piece of stone. It might not even have the incantation cast on it to be able to induce time travel yet. And even if it did, we don't even know what year it is."

* * *

"Dean, you had an entire school project just on the Egyptians." Sam stated.

"Yeah, and as I remember it, you did the whole thing for me." Dean smirked. "You were always the geeky, academic one."

Walking into the bazaar, shop owners were sat on persian rugs with their wares laid out on it. Their items ranged from small items such as scarabs to larger items like jugs. Sam and Dean walked around the various stalls, until they came to a man selling Ushabtis.

"Do you think she might still have it?" Dean whispered.

"Worth a shot."

They walked up to the stall.

"Hello." Sam smiled.

"Hello." She nodded.

Dean furrowed an eyebrow. 'How could we understand what she's saying?'

"Emm...Do you happen to have an Ushabtis that's like a dark green colour, with an engraving on the base?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry, I just sold that particular Ushabtis to that man over there." She pointed off into the distance where a man was walking off through the sands.

"Do you know who he is?"

"Yes." She nodded. "He's one of the royal servants. Our great king died yesterday, and so he was sent to collect an Ushabtis to be buried with him."

"He died yesterday?"

"Yes."

* * *

"The king she was talking about, that's Ptolemy XII."

"And?" Dean furrowed an eyebrow with a shrug.

"And, that means I know what year and month we're in." Sam smiled.

"You just get geekier and geekier by the second."

"Shut up. Anyway, Ptolemy XII died in March 51 BC, and then his two children Cleopatra and Ptolemy XIII became joint monarchs."

"So what you're saying is that we're not just breaking into any old tomb, we're breaking into a royal tomb?" Dean asked.

"I know a way we can get in, but you're not gonna' like it." Sam cringed.

* * *

"This is the stupidest thing we have ever done." Dean stated.

"I'm sure we've done worse." Sam stated.

"Then sneaking into a royal tomb, dressed in rags, pretending to be servants which in a few minutes are going to be executed without weapons or any idea where the thing we are actually looking for is?" Dean just looked at Sam.

Sam went to reply, but didn't.

"Exactly."

"Just play along, we'll try and sneak away from the group before the sacrifices go down." Sam stated.

"Cause' that's bound to work."

A group of men were walking down the corridor of the tomb dressed in higher end clothes then the rags Sam and Dean were wearing.

"I've got another idea." Sam stated with a smile. "Come here." He grabbed hold of Dean's arm and pulled him backwards beside the wall into the shadows. "Grab one before they reach the servants."

Dean nodded.

As the men began to walk into the room, Sam and Dean quickly snatched two of them and pulled them into the adjoining room.

Knocking them out, the switched clothes before joining the line of other men.

"Find the Ushabtis." Sam whispered.

Dean nodded and quickly slipped off from the group.

* * *

Looking around the various rooms of the tomb, Dean searched for the Ushabtis.

Chanting could be heard from the corridor.

Sneaking against the wall, Dean peered round the corner and saw a wrapped body being carried down towards the room he had left Sam in. But the thing that caught his eye, was the green Ushabtis that had been placed in the hands of the dead guy.

"Oh great..."

* * *

Sam turned as the King's body was brought into the room, his eyes widening as he noticed the Ushabtis.

"Our once great ruler Ptolemy XII, we offer you these sacrifices to serve you in the afterlife and beyond. Let us cut their throats and spill their blood in your name." Spoke the man holding a scythe.

"Wait!" Sam blurted out.

The man turned to him.

"You can't sacrifice the servants in here, the once great ruler does not require them in this room. It is the other rooms of the tomb that he shall be needing them." He lied, making it all up as he went along.

The man nodded. "Take the servants and scatter yourselves around the tomb."

They all walked off.

When the other man had his back turned, Sam reached out and pried the Ushabtis from Ptolemy XII's fingers. "Sorry." He whispered to him before sneaking the figure behind his back. Sam then walked over to the last remaining servants. "Come." He stated.

They quickly followed.

Finding Dean in the corridor, he released a breath that he didn't even know he was holding.

"Have you got it?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded.

"Good then let's get out of here before someone notices."

"THIEVES!" A voice bellowed from down the corridor in which they had just came. "SEIZE THEM!"

"Run!" Dean shouted.

Sprinting down the corridors, the servants in tow, they eventually reached the exit of the tomb and hastily ascended the steps. Running across the sands of the desert to the spot in which they had landed, Sam looked down at the figure and the engraving on the bottom. He turned to one of the servants. "What does this say?"

The servant studied the writing. "That which is broken can always been unbroken."

Sam smiled. "Thank you. You're free to go, just run."

The two servants nodded before sprinting off.

"So what does that mean?" Dean asked.

"The figure didn't send us back here by accident, it sent us back here to re-find it, unbroken." Sam smiled.

"That's wonderful, but it doesn't answer the question of how are we going to get back to 2013." Dean stated.

"Don't you get it?" Sam asked, turning to Dean. "This figure is over 2000 years old. Ushabtis' never had engravings on the bottom, someone has carved this into the base. Someone with power. You found it in the Men of Letters bunker, which means that they kept it for a reason. It's not a museum piece, it's has supernatural qualities. So why would they keep it?"

Dean thought for a moment. "It's cursed."

"Exactly." Sam nodded. "But not in the way they were thinking. This figure works on a loop. You break the figure, you get transported back in time, you re-find the figure, you take it back to the time you came from. The thing is effectively indestructible, because it will always bring you back to here to replace the one you broke."

"So the figure wants you to return it."

"And if it wants you to return it." Sam motioned.

"Then it'll give you clues."

Sam knelt down on the sand and began digging a hole in the sand. "There's a reason why the thing dropped us here." Once big enough, he placed the Ushabtis into the hole and covered it with sand.

Nothing happened.

Dean looked at him. "Well what now?"

"That should have worked." Sam stated.

"Halt!" Came a voice from behind them.

Sam and Dean's eyes widened.

"Turn around, slowly." He ordered.

They turned around with their hands in the air.

"As punishment for your crime, you will be executed before the King and Queen." The man stated.

Sam looked down at the ground, before his eyes widened. "Dean."

Dean's gaze fell to where Sam's eyes were looking.

The ground where they had buried the figure was now glowing gold.

The light became brighter and brighter, until Sam and Dean were claimed by it, and all went black.

* * *

Landing with a thump on the concrete floor of the bunker's storage room, Sam and Dean both breathed heavily in relief.

Sam noticed the figure lying just in front of them. Getting to his feet, he carefully picked it up before placing it back in the box in which Dean had found it. He then clicked the padlock back onto the box before sliding it onto the top shelf out of harm's way.

"Nice work geek boy." Dean smiled, getting to his feet and hitting him on the shoulder.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."


	32. Crumbling

**Author's Note: **This is just a random fic featuring some Winchester brothers fluff. Set in **season 8**. _Flashbacks are in italics_.

**First flashback:** Sam is **7** and Dean is **11**.

**Second flashback:** Sam is **12** and Dean is **16**.

**Third flashback:** Sam is **17** and Dean is **21**.

* * *

"Dean, I'm fine." Sam stated.

"Yeah, you look fine." Dean sighed.

"These trials are doing this to me, Dean. It's not just like when I was little and had a cold."

"That doesn't mean I can't try and help." Dean stated.

"Dean..." Sam began.

"What, Sam?" Dean asked sternly.

"Don't do this to yourself." Sam stated.

"Do what?" Dean furrowed an eyebrow.

"The whole mother henning thing to try and make me better. It's not gonna work, not this time."

"So what do you want me to do? Huh?" Dean asked. "Just sit back and watch you run yourself into the ground."

"I'm not running myself into the ground." Sam stated.

"What? So doing research all day everyday, that's completely normal?"

"I'm just trying to find out more about the third trial." Sam's tone became softer.

"We have Kevin on that." Dean stated. "Look, all I'm saying is that you've got a lot on your plate right now. We both have. And the last thing I want is you crumbling."

Sam furrowed an eyebrow. "Crumbling?"

"You're not at full strength right now, Sam." Dean stated.

"I am perfectly capable of continuing the job. I can still hunt."

"Sam, we've already had this conversation."

"So I can't hit the target, that doesn't mean I'm useless."

"So what are you actually useful for?" Dean blurted.

The damage Dean's words had caused was instantly visible in Sam's hurt expression.

Dean sighed, feeling guilty. "I didn't mean that."

"No. That is exactly what you meant." Sam stood up from his seat, stumbling slightly. "You what, Dean? Screw you." He picked up his research and walked off.

'_Balls!_' As Bobby would say at a moment like this.

"Sam!" Dean called softly, walking after him. Making his way down the corridor, he was a few metres away from Sam's bedroom door when it was slammed shut. Not wanting to risk upsetting his already weak and scared brother any further, he leant back against the wall next to Sam's door and slid down it to the floor. Resting against it, he could hear the soft, muffled sound of sniffling coming from inside the room.

Sam was hurt. His words had been cruel and bitter. But he didn't mean them.

"Sammy..." He called softly.

"Go away..." Came a weak response.

"I'm sorry..." Dean apologised. "I didn't mean what I said. Honestly, I didn't."

"I'm not useless..." Stated a weak, shaky tone which reminded Dean of when they were younger and John used to speak his mind about how Sam should be more like Dean, constantly.

* * *

_"But Dad...I have a test next week that's worth 50% of my final grade!" Sam stated._

_"It's just a grade, Sam." John replied in a less than sympathetic tone._

_"But Miss Harper says that I could get an A+ on it easily."_

_"I don't care, Sam. Now grow up!" John shouted. "God, why can't you just be more like Dean?" He stated, walking off._

_Tears threatened to fall as Sam ran off into the bedroom he shared with Dean and threw himself down on his bed._

_Dean, who had overheard the whole argument from the room, heard his brother come running in, and instantly spied the unshed tears in his eyes. "Sammy..." He called softly, but was only answered by the sound of crying, softly muffled by the fabric of the pillow Sam's face was buried into. Getting up from his bed, he walked over to Sam's and sat on the edge. Placing a hand on his back comfortingly, he hated his father's choice of words. "Sammy..."_

_"Leave me alone..." Sam stated through the material of the pillow._

_"Sam..."_

_"Please...Just..."_

_Dean sighed and walked back over to his own bed._

* * *

_As he unlocked the door, he heard the sound of his father and Sam having a screaming match, although it seemed to be more one sided._

_"What is wrong with you?! Why do you always put attention on yourself?! Huh?!"_

_"I didn't mean to..." Sam began in a teary voice, but was cut off._

_"I don't care what you meant to do! I told you not to stand out." John stated._

_Dean furrowed an eyebrow. 'What the hell had happened?' _

_"Why can't you just be like Dean and blend in?!"_

_Dean was sick of hearing his father using that phrase. It was slowly destroying Sam. He was witnessing his little brother shrinking further and further back into his shell. Knowing in that moment that he had to step in, Dean pushed open the door to witness the scene that was in front of him._

_Sam was stood a short distance away from Dad, head hung. He looked up and over at Dean when he walked in which meant that Dean was able to spot the dark purple shiner on his little brother's pale face._

_Dean's eyes widened. "What the hell happened?" He asked, rushing over to Sam._

_"I..." Sam began, but then cut himself off._

_"Go on Sam! Tell him what you did!"_

_"I got the highest score in the state on my English test, and they took a picture." Sam stated. "But I didn't know they were taking it, I honestly didn't." It was obvious that Sam was telling the truth._

_"So how did you get a black eye?" Dean asked._

_"The kids at school were making fun of me for getting the highest score." Sam hung his head as he spoke in a saddened tone._

_Dean's heart wrenched for his little brother and all that he had been through today. He also couldn't believe how cruel his father had been about the whole thing._

_"One little picture isn't gonna' do any harm." Dean stated._

_"The caption has 'Sam Winchester' on it." John added._

_"So what? He's growing like a tree, no one will recognise him from it in a few months."_

_"We're leaving, first thing tomorrow morning. Get packed." John ordered._

_"But..." Sam began._

_"I don't want to here another word from you!" He walked off._

_Sam ran off into their shared bedroom._

_Dean sighed and followed him into the room._

_Sam was sat on the edge of his bed desperately trying to hold back tears, but failing miserably. As the tears began to fall, a light sob escaped Sam's lips before he hung his head._

_Dean sat down next to his little brother. "Hey..." He spoke softly._

_Sam turned to him with sorrow filled eyes._

_"How's your eye?" He asked._

_Sam shook his head. "It doesn't hurt much anymore."_

_Dean winced in sympathy. Dad hadn't even bothered to offer the kid any pain killers. "You just tell me who did this, and I'll rip their lungs out."_

_"It doesn't matter, Dean. You heard Dad. We're leaving town tomorrow anyway." Sam's tone sounded as if he had given up._

_"Dad's just got a lot on his plate right now. He's been following some leads off Uncle Bobby and Caleb about the demon that killed Mom. When he went to try and track it, the thing wasn't there so he's a little pissed right now. Which you've probably noticed."_

_A door slamming shut could be heard._

_Sam looked to Dean._

_"He probably just went for some air." Dean tried to reassure. "Are you sure you're okay?"_

_Sam nodded._

_Later that night, John came stumbling into the motel room holding a near empty bottle of whiskey and stinking of alcohol._

_Dean, who was sat on the couch, furrowed an eyebrow before quickly inferring the levels of alcohol consumption that had left his father in this state. "Dad?" Dean asked cautiously._

_"What?" Came John's reply._

_"You okay?"_

_"Why wouldn't I be?" Tripping over the rug slightly, he managed to regain his footing and walk over to the table. There he sat down on one of the old wooden chairs, placing the bottle down too. "You know, this was my first lead in months, and it was nothing more than a fucking Wendigo! How do you think I'm doing?!" John's tone rose to a shout._

_Hearing the raised voices, Sam opened the bedroom door and peered out into the living room._

_"Sammy, just go back to sleep everything's fine." Dean said softly, but his words were more of a 'please go back into the room Sam, Dad's drunk and you know what he's like when he's drunk'._

_"Nah!" Smiled their father. "Sammy's been trying to act like a big boy lately. Always arguing with me! Never doing as he's told! Thinking he's better and smarter than everyone else! Come on son. Come over and see your daddy."_

_Sam's feet stayed firmly planted in the spot by the door._

_"Now!" John bellowed._

_Jumping slightly at his father's raised tone, Sam cautiously walked over to the table and took a seat on one of the chairs opposite his father._

_"Do you know what I've been doing while you've been at school being a smart ass little brat?! I've been trying to hunt down the thing that killed your mother! And do you care? No of course you don't! Why would you?!"_

_"Dad-" Dean began._

_"Shut up, Dean!"_

_Dean sighed._

_"But you should care." He continued. "Because this is all because of you! She died in your nursery, above your crib!" John's words were bitter._

_Sam's expression showed only hurt and pain. "No..."_

_"Oh but yes!" John stated. "She's dead because of you, Sam! No other way to say it."_

_"Stop it!" Dean shouted._

_John scoffed and turned to his oldest. "Why?"_

_"Because you're drunk, and you'll regret this when you're sober." Dean stated._

_"I'd say this even if I was sober, because it's true."_

_Tears were now streaming down Sam's cheeks._

_"Oh boo hoo!" John mocked._

_Pushing back the chair, Sam ran off into the bedroom. _

_Dean walked over to John and put his arms under his father's before half carrying, half dragging him from the table where he was sitting, to his bedroom. Dumping him down on the bed, he pulled off his boots and leather jacket before throwing the covers over him and switching off the light before leaving the room. Making his way into his, Sam was lying on the bed in the fetal position with his arms wrapped around his legs as he cried. "Sammy..." He walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. Moving round so that he was resting back against the headboard, he gently lifted his little brother up slightly so that he was leaning against him._

_Sam sniffled before resting his head against Dean's chest and wrapping an arm around his stomach._

_Dean smiled softly before wrapping his arms around Sam's small form._

_"Dean..." Came a small, weak voice._

_"Yeah?" Dean looked down at his brother._

_Looking up at him, were a pair of dewy green eyes washed with tears both shed and un-shed. "Did I kill Mom? Is she dead because of me?"_

_Dean's heart sank at his little brother's words. "No." He shook his head before pulling Sam tighter against him. "She's not."_

_"But Dad said-" Sam began, but Dean cut him off._

_"Dad's an ass. Especially when he's drunk." Dean stated. "Mom was killed by a demon." He explained. "Yes it was in your nursery, and yes you were there, but it had nothing to do with you. You were only a baby, Sam."_

_"I know." Sam nodded. "But I wish I wasn't."_

_Dean furrowed an eyebrow. "Why?"_

_"Because then I would have known her." He stated._

_Dean sighed. "I know."_

_"What was she like, Dean?" Sam asked softly._

_"She was the best Mom in the world." Dean smiled. "She was amazing, and clever, and funny."_

_"Did she like me?" Sam asked._

_Dean smiled once again. "She loved you Sammy. I can remember the day that her and Dad told me that I was going to have a little brother. The smile she had on her face." He explained. "You used to have this mobile hung up above your crib, and every night, she would wind it up. But you didn't like it. You would always just cry and cry until she would come back into your nursery. Mom used to sing Hey Jude to you as a lullaby, because she used to think it was the song that the mobile played that you didn't like, but I remember that thing, and it used to have this little wooden painted clown on it." Dean smirked. "That's probably where you got your fear of clowns from."_

_Sam smirked and hit Dean on the arm. "Shut up."_

_"Dad used to sometimes sing to you too. He used to hum this song, As Time Goes By. I'm sure that's what it was called. I don't know why, but I know that Mom used to sing Hey Jude because it was her favourite Beatles song. She also used to tell us that angels were watching over us. Hell, that was the last thing she ever said to me. I had this little figure in my room on top of one of my shelves, of an angel with a pair of little white wings. Mom said she bought it before I was born, and that it was in my nursery when I was a baby. Dad hated it, and so did I a bit, because it was a little creepy, but she liked it. I wish you could have known her, Sammy. And I wish she could have known you too."_

_Dean glanced down at his little brother and smiled upon noticing Sam fast asleep, huddled into his side. Sliding down the headboard so that he wouldn't wake him, Dean lay down on the bed and turned off the light. "Goodnight Sammy."_

* * *

_John turned to his youngest, breathing heavily in annoyance. "So what, grades are more important than the job? Is that it, Sam?"_

_"No, I-" Sam began, but was cut off._

_"Cause you're acting like they are. We are leaving today, because there is a job two states over. They will have a school there, just like every other state in the country where you will be able to take your stupid test!"_

_"It won't be the same test..." Sam mumbled under his breath._

_"I am sick of your constant whining and complaining everytime we move. Every single school you go to, you do nothing but moan on when you have to leave. I tell you not to make friends, I tell you not to get your hopes up over grades, but still you winge on and on about petty letters. You need to focus on the job at hand instead of wasting your time on thing that won't help you in the future." John shouted. _

_"How will they not help me in the future?! Of course they will help me in the future! Just not the type of future you want me to have!" Sam screamed. "I don't want to be a hunter!"_

_John grabbed Sam by the collar, not so that he was hurting him, just so that he was getting his message across clearly. "Now you listen here. As long as you are living under my roof, you will do as you are told and show me some respect."_

_Sam scoffed. "Get...your hands...off me!" He stated slowly with a stern expression._

_Letting go off Sam, John shook his head. "Why can't you just be more like Dean? Huh?"_

_Breathing heavily as all of the anger that had built up inside of him over the years became too much to handle, Sam turned away. Taking one last deep breath, Sam swung back round and landed a punch across his father's face with enough force to send him flying backwards to the floor. Although he did feel slightly guilty, he couldn't deny the fact that it felt good. "Stop...comparing me...to Dean!" Sam emphasised in a stern tone, stopping after every word to get his point across._

_Dean walked into the house, eyes widening at the scene in front of him. His father on the floor, hand on his face with Sam on his feet with a stern, heavily angered scowl on his face. It wasn't hard to put two and two together._

_Sam turned away and went to walk into the bathroom._

_"You're useless, you know that?" John's words stopped him in his tracks._

_Furrowing an eyebrow, Sam turned back._

_Getting to his feet and brushing himself off, John looked just as annoyed as Sam. "You can't hurt without someone having to step in to help you. You nearly got Dean killed on the last one." His words were bitter._

_Sam shook his head. His expression finally softening. "No...I didn't mean-"_

_"It doesn't matter. If you did, it would have been your fault. You're the one who can't load a damn gun quick enough."_

_Dean sighed. It was true, he had got hurt on the last hunt, but he didn't see it as Sam's fault. Sam did though. He knew that from the mother henning over him when he was recovering, and the hours he spent practicing loading and reloading his gun when he thought that Dean wasn't looking. As much as Sam put on this mask, as if he didn't give two fucks about what their father said, Dean knew that it was all bullshit as he had seen, on many occasions, exactly how hard Sam took it all._

_"I'm sorry..." Sam stated, in a shaky tone. "The thing jammed and I couldn't..." He stuttered. "I couldn't get it to fire." Sam looked down. "I'm not useless..." He stated in a weak tone that reflected the fact that he was near tears._

_"You are." John nodded. "But there's not much we can do about that though, is there?"_

_Sam walked off quickly into the bedroom._

_Dean glared at his father before following Sam._

_Sam was sat on the edge of the bed. He looked up at Dean when he entered._

_Dean sat down next to him._

_"Happy friggin' birthday, huh?" Sam sighed before hanging his head._

_Dean's eyes widened. How did he forget that? He sighed, sympathetically. "Sammy..." He spoke in a soft tone._

_Sam shook his head. "It doesn't matter, we don't do birthdays anyway."_

_"That's not the point."_

_Sam turned to his older brother. "I can't do this for much longer, Dean. Not without actually shooting him in the head."_

_Dean sighed. "I know."_

_"I'm 17, and he treats me like I'm 6."_

_"It will get better, I promise."_

_"When? He's been like this for as long as I can remember. He's never going to change."_

_Dean didn't know what to say. He knew that his little brother was clutching at straws on this, and that he was dangerously close to just walking out. Sighing, he turned back to his brother. "Happy birthday, Sammy."_

* * *

"No, you're not. You are the second best hunter on the planet after all." Dean smiled. "Sammy, you are a genius. You got a full ride to Stanford even though you had been to like 100 different high schools. You can find out anything through research in a matter of minutes. You do the whole sympathy thing which means that the vics don't just batter us to death when we question them."

Dean heard the quiet sound of a smirk and smiled.

"I'm sorry, man." He apologised.

Dean's ears pricked up at the sound of Sam coughing. Quickly getting to his feet, he tried the doorknob and was relived to find it open. Rushing into the room, he made his way over to the bed and sat down on the edge next to Sam and put one arm on his shoulder for support while hitting his back, as gently as possible with the other to try and relieve the coughing fit that his little brother was currently experiencing.

Once the coughs let up, Sam collapsed against his brother's side, and rested his head against his brother's shoulder, eyes half shut, shaking slightly, and too weak and drained to hold himself upright.

Dean smiled softly as he pulled his little brother closer and wrapped his arms around him in a protective, but comforting embrace. "It's okay, Sammy." He ran a hand through Sam's soft, brown hair. "We're gonna' make it through this, and we're gonna' win."

"That's becoming more and more unlikely by the day, and you know that." Sam spoke in a weak tone.

"Hey..." Dean began softly. "We can still do this, together." He reassured. "I'll be there with you, every step of the way."

Sam's eyelids flickered. "Chick flick moment..." He muttered, sleepily.

Dean smirked. "Bitch."

"Jerk..." Sam's voice trailed off as he fell asleep against Dean's shoulder.

Smiling softly at the sight of little brother peaceful and finally sleeping, Dean gently lifted him into his arms in a fireman's carry and placed him down gently on the bed. Lifting the covers and placing them over him, he turned off the lamp before walking out of the room. "Goodnight Sammy." Dean smiled, glancing back once more before closing the door behind him.


	33. Supernatural

**Author's Note:** Set in **Season 8**. Hope you like it! This one was so fun to write! XD

* * *

"What the hell?" Dean furrowed an eyebrow and looked around at the room he was in.

Sam noticed a sign hanging from the ceiling. "Comic Con?" He turned to Dean. "Isn't that what Charlie said she was going to?"

"Great..." Dean rolled his eyes. "So this 'case'. Doesn't look very casey to me."

The Winchester's brother's eyes instantly caught sight of a guy in a trenchcoat walking down one of the aisles.

"What that Cas?" Sam asked.

"What the hell is Cas doing at Comic Con?"

"I have no idea."

They quickly walked off after him.

Discretely following him, as the crowds of people thinned out slightly, Dean grabbed him by the shoulder.

This caused the guy to turn around with a shocked expression.

But it wasn't Cas.

The guy smiled as he looked Sam and Dean over. "Wow! Nice costumes."

"Costumes?" Dean asked before rolling his eyes. "God, not more LARPers."

The guy furrowed an eyebrow. "I'm not a LARPer, I'm cosplaying." He stated.

"Cosplaying?" Dean looked confused. "I don't know what that means."

"You know? Cosplay. When you dress up as your favourite character." He explained. "You should know. Those Sam and Dean costumes are amazing!"

"And you're Cas, I'm guessing." Sam stated.

The guy nodded. "Sam Winchester, the boy with the demon blood." He spoke in a Cas style voice.

"Hey, Johnny!" Someone shouted. "I mean...Hey, Cas!"

"Coming." He shouted in response before turning back to Sam and Dean. "You guys coming?"

"Where?" Dean furrowed an eyebrow.

"To the Supernatural stand." The guy walked off.

"The Supernatural stand?!" Dean sighed. "Give me a break."

Walking inside, Sam and Dean's eyes widened. Thousands of people were around the room. Some dressed as Dean and Sam, others dressed as Crowley, Bobby and Cas. There was also a wide array of monster costumes.

"I thought Chuck stopped writing." Dean stated.

Sam noticed a girl stood behind one of the stalls and walked over. "Excuse me."

She smiled. "Hi, how can I help you?"

"Do you have any of the Supernatural books on sale?" He asked.

"We sure do. We have all of them from Supernatural right up to Swan Song."

"Swan Song?" Sam furrowed an eyebrow.

"You know?" She grinned. "Sam and Dean have got the four Horseman's rings and are ready to try and shove the devil back in his cage. Sam says yes to Lucifer and then Dean arrives all bad ass at the graveyard and interrupts Lucifer and Michael, who's possessing their younger brother Adam. Then Cas shows up and molotovs Michael which ends up getting him killed and then Lucifer gets angry and begins beating Dean to a pulp. Then he kills Bobby. The best part about that whole book is how Sam and Dean's relationship is portrayed. Sam sees the little army man which he crammed in the ash tray when he was a little kid and it instantly triggers so many good memories of their childhood and the time they've spent together travelling on the road and solving cases. He manages to break free of the devil's possession purely because of the strength of his love for his brother. And when he does regain control of his body, he looks as Dean and sees the damage he has done, and reassures him that everything is going to be okay. Sam then chants the verse to open Lucifer's cage, before jumping in, taking Michael with him. I cried so hard when reading it, because Dean is left all alone with no family of friends. The last few lines of the book are just breathtaking. 'So, what's it all add up to? It's hard to say. But me, I'd say this was a test... for Sam and Dean. And I think they did all right. Up against good, evil, angels, devils, destiny, and God himself, they made their own choice. They chose family. And, well... isn't that kinda the whole point?'."

Sam and Dean just looked at her, amazed as to how she had remembered all that.

"You really are a fan." Dean stated.

She nodded, before pulling down her top slightly to reveal a Anti-Possession tattoo.

Dean smiled.

Sam smacked him on the arm.

"What?" He asked, walking after him. "It's not my fault women keep showing me them." Dean whispered.

"So the Supernatural books, I thought Ch..." He quickly stopped himself. "Carver Edlund didn't publish anymore."

"Well he didn't. After the publisher went bust, printing stopped after No Rest For the Wicked. But an investor bought the manuscripts of his later works at an auction and published them."

"At an auction? What about Carver Edlund?" Sam asked.

"No one's heard anything about him in years. He's seems to have vanished off the face of the Earth." She laughed.

Sam and Dean exchanged glances.

Sam turned back to the woman. "Thank you."

"Anytime...Sam." She winked.

Sam and Dean walked off.

Reaching the far end of the room, they noticed a huge crowd of people sat down in the auditorium. There was a stage set up at the front.

Sam looked around and noticed a poster on the wall. "Meet the cast of Supernatural. Now in it's third season, the show's stars Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles will be answering your questions on the panel at 1:00PM."

"I know those names." Dean stated before realisation kicked in. "They're the names of those douchebags that we had to pretend to be in TV land that time. You know when Balthazar zapped us there for no reason."

Sam's eyes widened. "So they are actually real people."

"Looks like it." Dean rolled his eyes. "I bet they don't even look like us."


	34. When Everything Comes Crashing Down (1)

**Author's Note:** This going to be a multiple parter called the **What's To Come Series** and seeing as I have now finished school, I will be able to regular update this story so keep your requests coming in. Don't worry if your request hasn't been done yet, I have noted down them all and will be writing them as soon as possible. Every request will be written and posted. :)

* * *

Sat in an old, worn, leather chair beside Sam's hospital bed, Dean's hand were wrapped around his little brothers. Dean's eyes were red from crying. His tough guy shield long demolished after the events outside the church. The haunting images of Sam coughing, choking and struggling for breath against the body of the Impala flooded Dean's mind, as they had done for the last 11 hours. Sam was still unconscious. Dean was completely alone. No one to call. Only three people remained in his family tree. One of them was missing, the other fighting for his life on every machine the hospital could offer. The doctor's couldn't diagnose what was wrong with him. But how could they? This wasn't just a really bad fever or a broken arm, Sam was the victim to a trial God created to shut the gates of Hell forever. The thing didn't carry an antidote.

Dean was torn from his thoughts by the light sound or whimpering from outside the door of Sam's hospital room. Furrowing an eyebrow, Dean eye's immediately widened at the sight before him.

There at the door, stood Cas. Breathing heavily and panting, he was gripping the doorway tightly as if it was the only thing keeping him vertical.

"Cas?" Dean asked, softly.

"D'n..." Cas's weak voice answered before his eyelids flickered and he collapsed to the floor.

Dean jumped from the chair he was sitting in and rushed over to Cas. Putting a finger to the angels neck, Dean was relieved to find a pulse, although it was dangerously weak. "Help!" He screamed. "I need help!"


	35. Intentions (2)

**Author's Note:** What's To Come Series #2

* * *

As Dean walked into the room, Cas was sat up on the edge of the hospital bed, the doctor stood in front of him. He looked tired, his clothes torn and dirty. To anyone else, he would definitely fit the homeless guy profile from current looks alone. Having been back to the Men of Letters bunker to pick up supplies, Dean looked wrecked himself. The bags under his eyes from sleep deprivation were beginning to make themselves known in a shade of light purple.

"Mr..." The doctor began.

A look of fear was evident of Cas' face.

"Winchester." Dean spoke up. "Cas Winchester, he's my brother."

"Well then Mr Winchester, you're free to go." The doctor walked out of the room.

Dean walked over to Cas. "Are you going to explain to me what the hell's going on?"

Cas sighed, looking down. "Metatron. His intentions were never to close the gates of Heaven, he wanted to banish all angels from Heaven."

"So Naomi? She was right?" Dean scoffed. "Are you friggin' serious, Cas?!" He shook his head. "I mean what the hell Cas?!"

"I-" Cas began, but was drowned out immediately by Dean.

"You didn't listen...Again! And look what happened!" Dean stated. "She said that Metatron was _**trying**_ to break it. It wasn't broken when you were you were still here. What did you do?" He shouted, much louder than he meant to.

"I didn't do anything..." Cas' tone was still weak and plagued with emotion. "Metatron was gathering the elements needed for a spell. Murdering a Nephilim, cutting off a Cupid's bow, they were all pieces. But to complete the spell, he needed..." Cas stopped and sighed, looking down once again.

Dean furrowed an eyebrow.

"He needed my grace." Cas answered after a long pause.

Dean's eyes widened.

A tear trickled down Cas' cheek before he looked down once again.

A million thoughts ran through Dean's mind. He looked at his once angel, now human friend stood in front of him, and was completely lost for words. He had never seen Cas so broken. Even after he gave up the search for his father, he wasn't as low as this. He immediately felt guilty for the harsh words he had thrown at him. Part of Cas had been ripped away from him, and now all that was left was the shell of a man who had lost everything and had nothing. Closing the gap between them, Dean wrapped his arms around Cas before pulling him closely in a comforting, friendly hug. He was close to tears himself, but he had to be strong for his friend. Pulling away, Dean took a closer look at him.

More tears were now trickling down Cas' face. Cas was quick to wipe them away. "I'm crying..." He stated in a still weak tone. "Why I am crying?"

"You're human, and that's what humans do. They cry when they lose something or someone close to them." Dean explained softly before sighing. "You should change."

"Into what?" Cas asked.

Walking over to the duffel he had dumped by the door, he unzipped it before taking out a pair of jeans and a light blue plaid shirt. He handed them to Cas.

"Thank you." Cas nodded.

"I'll be in Sam's room when you're done." Dean stated before walking off.


	36. Whole Lotta' Dead, Apart From You (3)

**Author's Note: **What's To Come Series #3

* * *

Dean was sat back in the old leather chair in the same position as he had been in before Cas scared him out of his wits early by collapsing. When Cas walked into Sam's room, Dean looked up and smirked slightly.

"What?" Cas asked, looking down at the clothes he was dressed in.

"Nothing." Dean shook his head. "It's just when you see a guy in the same clothes for four years, it's really strange to see him in anything else."

Cas walked further into the room and stood by the Youngest Winchester's bedside, taking in his pale face. "How's Sam?" He asked.

"I don't know." Dean answered truthfully. "The doctors don't know what's wrong with him, so they don't know how to treat him. They can't find any signs of what could be wrong although he had plenty of symptoms." He explained.

"I could..." Cas began before cutting himself short upon realisation. Sighing, he grabbed a metal framed chair at the side of the room before pulling it across beside the bed and sitting down on it. He looked across at Dean. "Sam will be okay Dean."

"I know." Answered Dean in a less than convinced tone as if he didn't truly believe his own words. But Sam had to be okay. He just had to be. "Cas..."

Cas looked up.

"What will happen to the angels that have fallen?" Dean asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I would imagine that those who survive the fall will roam the Earth. I don't know whether they were thrown out or cast out. They may still have their grace, in which case they shall still be angels effectively, just a little out of their depth down here."

"You don't think they'll cope well?"

Cas shook his head.

"How about you? How are you holding up?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not." Dean stated. "You can talk to me, man."

"And say what? Everything's going to be alright because it always is?!" Cas finally spoke up. "I'm human, Dean, and I've never been human! My home has just been taken over by Metatron who is intent on destroying it, and I have just witnessed my brothers burning in the sky. All of them!" More tears were now trickling down Cas' cheeks. "Uhhh!" He groaned angrily, wiping them away. "Why can't I stop crying?!" He shouted.

Dean hadn't thought of it like that. The angels were all God's children, therefore Cas' family and he had just had to watch as they fell to Earth. Wings burning as they shot down from the sky like stars. Dean sighed. He knew how it felt to watch someone you love burn, and so did Sam. "Hey..." Dean began softly.

Cas was still wiping away tears.

"Hey..." He called again, trying to get Cas' attention.

Cas finally looked across at Dean.

"I'm sorry about the angels, and your home." Dean stated in a soft tone. "Sam and I can help you. Being human isn't as hard as you would think. I mean, you were practically human once when you were cut off from Heaven, and you coped then."

"Why are you even offering to help me? You hate me, remember?" Cas stated, obviously still hurt by Dean's harsh words back at the Men of Letters before any of this happened.

Dean sighed. "You're family Cas, and you may not have noticed, but Sam and I don't exactly have much left. Our family tree is a whole lotta' dead, all apart from you. The Men of Letters bunker is as much your home as it is ours, and you're already a Winchester in my book."

Cas was about to reply when the sound of a light moan came from the bed.

Dean immediately turned to his little brother, eyes wide when he noticed that he was beginning to awaken. "Sammy? Sammy?" He stood up from the chair and moved as close to Sam as he possibly could.

Sam's eyes began to flicker.

Taking an even tighter hold of his brother's hand, he smiled. "That's it Sammy. Open your eyes little brother."

Cas stood up too on the other side of the bed. "Come on Sam." He encouraged softly.

As green eyes met green and blue ones, both Dean and Cas smiled thankfully.

"Cas, go and get a doctor or a nurse." Dean stated but after noticing Cas' slight panic at the task shook his head. "Doesn't matter, just stay here with him."

Cas nodded.

Dean rushed out of the room.

Sam looked up at Cas. "Cas?"

"Hi Sam." Cas smiled.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Long story." He answered.

Dean returned into the room with a doctor.

The doctor began to check over Sam. Once he was done, he turned to Dean and Cas. "Your brother appears fine. All of the symptoms are gone. He will be weak for a few days, but there is nothing life threatening or that requires any form of treatment, surgery or medication." He then looked back at Sam. "We're going to keep you here over night just to monitor you, you'll be discharged in the morning."

Sam nodded. "Thanks."

"Thanks, Doc." Dean also nodded.

* * *

Later that night, Sam awoke to find his brother still sat beside him. He tried to sit up more on the bed without waking him, but he should've known that Dean's mother henning big brother senses would immediately pick up on his struggles.

"Hey." Dean smiled softly in a whisper before proceeding to help Sam achieve the goal he set out for.

"Hey." Sam replied.

The hospital room was shrouded in darkness. The only light was faint and leaked in from the hallway.

Looking to the other side of the bed, Sam furrowed an eyebrow at the sight before him.

Cas was sat slumped in the other chair fast asleep and he could just make out that he was dressed in a plaid shirt and jeans.

Sam turned to Dean. "Dean?"

Dean immediately sighed before looking down.

"Dean?" Sam pushed. "What's happened?"

"It was Metatron. Cas thought that he was trying to close up shop on Heaven so he helped him complete these trials."

"And?"

"And Metatron lied. It was a spell. To throw all angels out of Heaven."

"But what about Cas?" Sam asked.

"The last part of the spell...required an angels grace."

Sam's eyes widened before he looked at Cas in the chair. "He took Cas' grace." He couldn't believe it. He turned back to Dean. "Cas is human?"

Dean nodded.

"Oh my god!" Sam washed a hand down his face before shaking his head. "Dean, what are we going to do?"

"What we always do. Make the best of a bad situation."


End file.
